


瓦伦纳的波瑞阿斯

by Safeandsound1226



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeandsound1226/pseuds/Safeandsound1226
Summary: 1+5章激情大放送，走过路过不要错过，终于不是扶她了，修车师傅甚是欣慰
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

### 1

  
九月份的某天，我正准备从奥斯陆前往伊斯坦布尔，看望我的儿子马尔科。  
这是我与卡蜜拉离婚的第二年，也是她再婚第一年。尽管卡蜜拉反对我去看望马尔科，她自顾自地认为我的到访会给他本以趋于平静的心灵再次造成伤害——事实上，马尔科一直以为我跟他妈妈只不过因为工作缘故分开了，终有一天我会回到他们身边，然后 _再也不会离开_ 。我可怜的、可爱的马尔科，他还不知道， _这世上哪有什么永不分离_ ？离别一如夏日午后的暴雨，总是不期而至。  
我时常给卡蜜拉打电话，希望能听听马尔科的声音。可卡蜜拉总是在电话里斥责我是个不称职的父亲，说我醉心于工作，以至于儿子的每一次生日宴会都会完美错过。她总认为他们现在 _过得很好_ ，特别是在没有我的前提下，马尔科不用再为父亲的缺席而伤心，他的笑容也变得多起来了。  
尽管卡蜜拉坚决反对我的即将到访，但我还是坚持要去看马尔科。我爱他，并不会因为他现在的 _父亲_ 是谁而感到愤怒。作为父亲我是如此不合格，以至于面对卡蜜拉的指责，我没有任何辩驳的余地，但我仍然希望自己能在马尔科的生活里投下哪怕一丝一缕的光芒。  
诚然我是如此信心满满，但越靠近机场我的心便越忐忑。每当见到在机场里的那些与马尔科年龄相仿的男孩时，我的自信心便像那些放在粗制滥造的袋子里的土豆，它们顺着奇形怪状的窟窿一个劲儿地往下掉。它们 _掉啊、掉啊_ ，掉得我直发慌。  
我开始怀疑自己做的决定是否正确。 _没有人会停步不前_ ，马尔科也不例外。他是那么聪明、那么敏锐。在我与他分别的两年时间里，他已不再是当年那个会天真地相信我所说的每一句话的六岁小男孩了，他早已成为了一个小小男子汉。他可能早已知晓或者隐约觉察到，他的父母之间出了什么问题——准确地说是我出了什么问题，他甚至会为此感到难过，随后释然。他就是那样的孩子，绝不会在一件事情上过分纠缠。他的房间里也许还会堆满那些超级英雄的玩具，但他也会逐渐明白， _他们_ 并不存在，无论是过去、现在还是将来， _他们永远不在_ 。没有人能拯救世界，他们只能拯救自己。  
我的马尔科或许早已成为了他自己的英雄，而我却奢望通过一次可笑的、迟到了两年的会面，成为他的支柱。多么可悲又可怜的想法啊，当我意识到这点时，我的“小土豆”们早已没了踪影。我颓然地坐在机场的长椅上，机票被揉成一团。  
“瞧瞧那个人，他那张脸跟发了霉的秋葵似的，绿了吧唧毛茸茸还惨兮兮的。”一个尖锐的声音传到我的左耳里，听上去活脱脱就是个上了年纪的老小孩。  
当我愤怒地朝那个声音看去时，满肚皮的怒气瞬间消失了一半——要知道不是所有的机场都能看到那么美丽的姑娘。那一瞬间，我仿佛看到了克拉姆斯柯依笔下的月夜少女。  
大厅铮亮的地板早已化作菖蒲与睡莲，她就那样恬静而悠闲地坐在那儿，右手不合时宜地拿着一只雪人玩偶——与那姑娘的美貌形成了鲜明对比，那雪人丑兮兮的，无论放在哪儿都不会招人多看一眼，可它就是那般自然而然地与她融为一体，一点儿也谈不上突兀。  
彼时奥斯陆的阳光像个自命不凡的画家，毫不吝惜自己绚烂多彩的画笔，极尽温柔之笔触，将那姑娘白金色的长发选渲染得熠熠生辉。她宛如一场静谧的风暴，悄无声息地刮进了所有见过她的人心里。  
“他看过来了他看过来了。那个毛了边儿的苦瓜脸两脚兽，他肯定没见过会说话的雪人！”见我愣在那儿，那个尖锐的声音又得意洋洋地响起来了——这回我听清了，是那姑娘手中的雪人玩偶。  
面对这种奇景，我揉了揉太阳穴，禁不住结结巴巴地回答道：“是、是的，我的确第一次见到会说话的雪人。我该说什么才好，您、您好？”  
这时那姑娘看了我一眼，阳光在她的眼底折射出令人炫目的辉煌，仿佛此时此刻在我头顶的那抹碧蓝不过是上帝留下的幻想，而真正的穹顶在她的眼底。下一秒，她笑了起来。  
“请原谅我的无礼，我只是想跟您开个玩笑。”她说道，见我还有些不解，她举起手里的小玩偶，那家伙又发出了奇怪的声音，“‘我叫Olaf，你这个刮不干净脸的陈年奇异果。’”  
我这才明白，那只玩偶只不过是个道具。  
“我得说您的表演太精彩了，有那么一刻我真的以为它是这个世界上唯一会说话的雪人。”我指了指那只名为『Olaf』的雪人玩偶。  
然而，那姑娘只是微微一笑，对我的说辞不置可否。随即她又陷入了先前的静谧当中，仿佛前几秒我与她之间的对话从未存在过。  
我不由得对那姑娘以及她的那只『会说话』的雪人玩偶产生了兴趣，于是厚着脸皮继续问道：“您是位腹语师吗？”  
“算是吧。偶尔我也表演一些小魔术。”她再次侧过脸，礼貌地回答我的问题，随后她又问道，“您呢？”  
“我？我是名记者。”  
“您去过很多地方吗？”  
“不多也不少。”  
“维斯比您去过吗？”  
“去过，那儿的玫瑰十分美丽。”  
她点点头，轻声说道：“那儿有比玫瑰更美的东西。”  
说出这话时，她的眉头微蹙，旋即又彻底放松。白皙的脸上笼罩着一层难以名状的忧郁，这种忧郁为她带来了一种高贵的、史诗般的孤独感，好似索科尔尼克秋日里的那位无名女郎，独自一人走在那条萧瑟到令人惆怅的小路上。然而我并不是列维坦，她的沉默一如她的美貌，令人动容、终生难忘。  
感受到她刻骨铭心的忧伤那般，阳光自顾自地走了上来，将它光辉的羽翼化作加冕袍，轻轻地笼罩在她肩头。那一刻，无论她愿意与否，都已被窗外的阳光蛮横地加冕为王。只是除却那些悲伤和那只雪人玩偶，她看上去 _一无所有_ 。  
过了大概十来分钟，这位忧郁的皇帝陛下终于从沉思中回过神，她抬起眼帘，挤出一缕微笑。  
“记者先生，您赶时间吗？”她问。  
“不。我的时间很充裕。”我撒了谎。我的好奇心是如此狂妄自大，令我强烈地渴望知晓这位刚刚加冕的帝王背后的故事。它同那只『世界上唯一会说话』的雪人一样，深深地吸引了我。  
“作为一个陌生人，此时此刻，出于礼貌我本该缄默不语。但听到您是位见多识广的记者，我便忍不住想同您讲个故事。”她略带歉意地说道，“您愿意听吗？它不会太长。”  
“当然。”  
在得到我肯定的回答后，她长舒一口气，“这是我从别人那儿听来的一个故事......”  
  
她人生中的第一场恋爱起始于二十八岁那年的秋天。  
那是一个明晃晃的午后，她如往常那般前往瓦伦纳镇上一条隐秘的湖畔小道散心。这是自打她在此定居后的一个习惯。她迈着轻快的步伐，来到西普雷西庄园。那条隐秘的小道便位于庄园后方，一排茂密的香橼树与小叶女贞错落有致且严丝合缝地站在一块儿，如同拿破仑的近卫军，将它遮了个严严实实。不过也正因为有了这排忠诚的卫兵，她才能占有这条人迹罕至的小路，并听凭自己的意志统治它。  
午后的阳光仿佛蓬帕杜夫人的纤纤玉手，既有着温婉柔情又带着些许强硬，让人略带疼痛又不得不屈从于它。粼粼水面上斑驳一片，偶有几只水鸟略过，它们像奥地利人那样匆匆忙忙地在湖面留下一道波纹，随后消失得无影无踪。近乎饱和的苍穹与湖面遥相辉映，仿佛两个爱炫耀的漂亮女子，在浓烈的阳光面前誓要分个高下。而在白云深处，梅纳焦清晰可见。那些倾斜的屋顶被阳光打磨得如同璀璨的白玉项链，让天空与湖水为了谁该得到它而争执不下。  
在这条寂静的小路上，她尽情地欣赏着奇景，一步步走向她的『王座』——那是小路上唯一的长椅。每天下午她都会在那儿待到黄昏，直到远处山峦肩头攀上第一颗星才肯离去。然而今天她的习惯要落空了。她快要靠近此行的目的地时，却发现『王座』上有了一位不速之客。她下意识地将身子藏在一旁的树丛后面。  
那是位红发少女，年龄约摸十五六岁。躲在不远处的她瞧见了少女的侧脸。那是一张略带稚气的、轮廓尚未定型的脸，被阳光怜爱地照耀着，闪耀出朦胧而柔美的光辉。瘦削的身体尚未发育完全，但已稍稍显露出女性成熟的风韵，只是那身乳白色的连衣裙让她看上去还是更像一个半大的孩子。  
少女坐在那儿，湛蓝色的双眼一直盯着湖面，充满了如梦似幻的向往，好像在期待着什么东西从湖里跳出来，充满激情地将她带往不知名的地方。突然，她又不耐烦地站起来，捡起地上的小石子，孩子气地将它朝着湖面奋力扔过去，好似在责怪某个人为什么迟迟不肯出现。  
她一眼便看出了少女的心思——这个年轻的生命还没有得到她人生中必不可少的那部分，也无法预知那部分将在何时到来，这令她时而沉静如水，时而焦躁不宁。她甚至敏锐地察觉出了少女更深层次的心思——她即将或者已然坠入爱河，想要迫不及待地将自己委身于某个看不见的登徒子。  
一想到这儿，她的心猛地被揪紧了。她感到自己的双眼仿佛有了自我意识，它们变得贪婪起来。尽管她竭力要求它们保持沉稳，可它们还是兀自掠过少女的点点滴滴。修长纤细的双腿、裸露在外的肩头、温润的嘴唇、饱满的额头，还有那热情洋溢的红色长发。她显然被少女介乎于稚嫩与成熟之间的美深深吸引了。少女身上蕴含着的那股炽烈的、令人炫目的活力，是如此充盈饱满，她越是凝视，便越瞠目结舌、如痴如醉。  
或许是她的凝视太过热烈，红发少女似乎察觉到了一般，朝着她所在的方向投来了一抹怀疑的视线，吓得她连忙用更加浓密的绿荫掩盖自己的行踪。少女的视线依然在搜索，她感觉自己像是在巴伦西亚被西班牙人围剿的法国士兵，只能躲在树丛后一动不动。然而在这样危险的当口，她也不忍心放弃凝视少女的机会。她不得不让视线勉力越过那些茂盛且细小的树叶，不肯放过一丁点儿的可能，哪怕只是支离破碎的画面也令她心旷神怡。  
一阵风吹起，使得植物的枝丫之间相互碰撞，发出了阵阵微吟。她害怕这阵风掀开她的伪装，只得更加地压低身子，这使得她没法再看到少女身影。这时，少女发出了一声叹息。那声叹息随着下一阵风划过她的手心，像是一只轻盈的小鸟的羽毛，让她感觉到了阵阵痒意。  
直到那阵风吹过，她抬起身子，想要继续窥视那名少女，却发现少女早已不见。她怅然若失地看着『王座』，又看向小路尽头，心底头一次产生了懊恼情绪。她回想起早些年在西非狩猎时的情景。那时硫黄色的天空高悬，她孤身一人去追捕一只落了单的年轻瞪羚，就在她即将扣响扳机时，那只瞪羚却回过头来望着她。那双眼睛闪烁着顽皮且调侃的光芒，让她不由自主地放下了猎枪，任由到了手边的猎物优哉游哉地走远。  
她就那样愣愣地站在树丛后，懊恼着、惆怅着。也不知过了多久，直到月光将清辉散漫树梢，她才推开阴影，缓步走了出来。植物们沐浴着皎洁的光芒，仿佛结了冰，她的心也一道被冻住了一半，但另一半还在热切地跳动着，它在期待着明天的到来。  
她想，如果明天那位少女还出现在这儿，她或许该鼓足勇气与她打声招呼、说说话，好不至于让自己像现在这样，魂牵梦绕、惴惴不安。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

### 2

这个夜晚她睡得焦灼不宁。  
一直以来她过着闲散舒适、无欲无求的生活。白天或是阅读古籍、追逐艺术，或是展开冒险、纵情追猎，晚上她则习惯于沉思，却从未像今夜一般为沉思所困。她无法集中精力回想起白天她究竟读到了什么或是看到了什么，因为只要她稍加回忆，那里便满是少女的倩影。长久以来，她的行事作风像个专断的贵族，但凡下定决心便要坚持到底；可她在情感生活上却像个虔诚的圣徒，她习惯于追随那些崇高的、形而上的东西，以至于想要为之献身.那些会影响到她阅读、追逐、思考与冒险的不必要情感统统被她束之高阁，甚至没有吝惜哪怕分毫目光给凡尘俗世。她的精神世界就像那座通体白亮的贝勒贝伊宫，渊博的知识、丰富的阅历、敏锐的思维还有那坚韧不拔的意志令其极尽奢华，可就在这样富丽堂皇的宫殿里却兀自出现了一片不合时宜的空白，那儿至今空空荡荡，连一丁点儿灰尘也没落下。  
这位年轻的苏丹本想借着睡眠，忘却白昼为她留下的烦恼，想要将那名少女从她纷乱的大脑中暂时抹去。可秋夜的晚风竟如此灼热，像个不懂分寸的侍者，夜半时分兀自将她自睡梦中吹醒。她坐在床沿，茫然地看着月光顺着天窗倾泻而下、洒满床头，又看着黑暗顺着墙壁缓缓流淌，那些被短暂忘却的欲望如同雾霭一般自黑暗中缓缓升起，攀上她的脚踝，使劲地拉拽着她紧绷的神经。  
她结结巴巴地背诵了几句叶芝的诗歌，一心只想远离那个折磨得她要发疯的念头。可她越是反抗，便越是适得其反。脑海中少女的形象变得愈发真切、愈发诱人，她用灿烂的、生机勃勃的笑脸迎接自己，柔情蜜意地同她打招呼。少女想要挽住她，她却躲开了。 _她怕极了_ 。可月光仿佛少女的手，不知何时，已缓慢地拂过她的肩头。  
她气喘吁吁地想要与那些该死的欲望殊死一搏，最终却败下阵来，而此时天已大亮，管家敲响了她的房门，并用英国人惯有的轻快和简洁说道：“早餐，阁下。”  
她只得打开门。一位留着希什金式浓密胡须的男士侧着高大的身躯灵活地挤进了房间。他将早餐放在露台的桌子上，顺手放下一份报纸。她看了看那杯不同以往的醇香奶茶，不等她发问，他便心领神会地答道：“您昨晚似乎睡得不好，建议您用餐过后再小憩一会。”  
简而言之，他细心地觉察到了主人昨晚备受困扰，于是体贴地将她惯于用来提神的咖啡换成了有助于安眠的奶茶。作为一名忠实的仆人，他的举止堪称楷模。可对于他主人而言，这番『您这是怎么了』的关切，倒叫她羞愧难当。不过，她强大的意志力与良好的教养在此时得到了有力体现，她迅速收敛慌乱，用冷淡到近乎苛刻的语调斩断了谈话，“ _∑υχαριστώ_ ，您今天不用再上来了。”  
男人恭敬地退了出去。  
她瞥了一眼堆砌在墙角的书籍，叹了口气。她自以为是个旁观者，却不曾想自己会深深地陷入少女那含苞待放的美，神魂颠倒、辗转悱恻。那份难以言明的沮丧折磨了她一宿。此时此刻，一切智慧都显得那样贫瘠，一切语言都显得那样苍白，她坐立不安、思绪烦乱， _仿佛俄狄浦斯拼了命地想要挣脱他的命运，可最终越陷越深_ 。  
在混乱思绪的干扰下，直到下午四点她才离开居所。如同得了一个热病的人，迈着紊乱的步伐，忧心忡忡地走到那条隐秘小道的入口，踌躇着要不要进去。她像个情窦初开的少年，患得患失、瞻前顾后，总觉得自己的一言一行都是那样蠢不可耐，稍有动静便会造成无可挽回的局面。她惶恐不安又殷切期待，害怕面对那闪耀着灿烂光辉的生命，却又无时无刻不想投入她的怀抱。  
然而，这位曾在头一晚信誓旦旦的年轻王者没能践行她的承诺。倒不是那位少女没有再度光临她的『王座』。与之相反，少女用更加巧妙、更加天真无邪的方式中断了她的计划——她像只玩累了的小猫，就那样毫无防备地睡在了长椅上。她小心翼翼地走过去，在距离少女不远也不近的地方停了下来，生怕惊扰到这个精灵般的生物。  
这是她第二次见到少女，她与昨天相比已然有所不同。修普诺斯赐予了她另一种美——那种只会在甜美的梦境中出现的起伏均匀的呼吸，那种只会在梦中见到了心上人才会露出的无忧无虑的浅笑。临近黄昏的阳光将她的肌肤晒得有些泛红，呈现出更加自然而健康的颜色。蓬松的红色长发散落肩头，  
白昼在渐渐消退、冷却，明艳的色彩也开始变得昏暗幽深，只有那少女依然闪耀如初，她沉浸在一个不安分的梦里，在梦里她是如此愉悦，以至于连旁观者也忍不住随之心潮澎湃。我们这位年轻的窥探者的双手紧紧地揪在了一起。一天前，她孑然一身，对世间万物皆不以为意；可一天后，她对这种遗世独立的孤独感产生了恐惧。一切的变化仅在瞬息之间，哪怕睿智如苏格拉底者也会如同她这般措手不及、倍感无力。  
她猛然发觉自己的大脑已经被无穷无尽的欲望所占据了。曾几何时它那样睿智、那样理性、那样义正言辞地要求自己对所发下的誓言恪守不渝，可如今它却完全变了，它仿佛是面对圣约翰的莎乐美，漫不经心且大胆奔放地褪去她所有理性的外衣，一心只想得到那名少女的芳香。  
她蹑手蹑脚地走到少女跟前。这个可爱的精灵还沉浸在酣眠当中，连晚风也不忍吵醒她，它同那些在傍晚时分吵吵嚷嚷的鸟儿们一道躲到某个地方去了。在这暮色四合、宁静安谧的时刻，她的心却吵得一塌糊涂。从褶皱到配饰，从发梢到脚跟，从微微颤动的睫毛到轮廓紧致的双腿，她凝视着少女枕在耳边的双手，想象着当牵起它们时的柔若无物，她注视着少女孩子般蜷起的趾头，临摹着它们在舞动时的热情奔放。她的端详是如此事无巨细、如此不顾一切，连蒂亚戈·委拉兹开斯也要自叹弗如。  
眼见有只凉鞋不合时宜地自少女脚尖跌落，下一秒便要在地上轰然摔开万丈金光，她害怕它会把红发精灵从美妙的梦境中拽出，于是她踏出果断而迅捷的步伐，将它稳稳地接住了，随即怀抱着爱怜之意轻轻放下。  
现在，她与她的精灵之间再也没有任何妨碍了。她忘乎所以地看着，思绪像一朵云，但早已不是白日里那般干净纯粹，它像是躲在梅纳焦身后的晚霞，被内心深处的某种欲念烧得一片火红。她感觉自己像是误入中空丘陵的年轻修士，跌跌撞撞、魂不守舍，那些缥缈迷幻的美景使她把圣科伦的教诲完全抛之脑后，只想将眼前的美酒一饮而尽；她又感觉自己是那个沉迷色欲的聂赫留朵夫，一心只想将眼前这位天真无邪、淳朴善良的玛丝洛娃引诱至深渊。  
她鬼使神差般俯下身子，目光在少女樱桃般润泽的双唇上久久不肯离去。她的脑海里迸发出一个可怕的念头，一个过去她为之嘲讽、唾弃的念头，这个念头仿佛不可一世的穆罕穆德二世，先是用甜言蜜语企图与她媾和，旋即又冷酷无情地强迫她从这个鲜活的生命身上偷走一些东西，但理性这位巴列奥略家最后的皇帝态度坚决。它们相持不下，谁也不肯让步。她就那样僵在原地，既荒唐又无奈。  
终于，晚风这个无礼的惯犯出现了，它裹挟着夜色，呼啸而来，将少女的衣裙和长发微微扬起，将精灵的美梦像湖水般吹皱。少女发出一阵意味不明的嘟囔，预示着梦境即将崩塌。晚风再一次发出了警告，似乎在催促她快点儿离开，否则就要叫卫兵将她拖出去。精灵的眼帘在颤动，唇齿间含含糊糊地吐露出某个单词，使她忍不住侧耳亲听。  
“Hur...r...y...”  
那一刻她落荒而逃。  
她像只受到惊吓的兔子，慌不择路，只想赶快找个地方躲起来。一路上她与好几位行人相撞，却不敢抬起头来向他们道歉，就好像只要一与他们四目相交，他们便会高声指责她，竟然对一位生性崇高的精灵产生了非分之想，甚至想要一亲芳泽。  
在第四次与他人相撞时，她顾不上礼节，干脆一头扎进路旁的酒馆。那儿人声鼎沸、喧闹欢愉，但这并不妨碍他们同时欣赏音乐。手摇风琴在台上老人的拨弄下如同奥西恩那般以诗歌的方式将曲调娓娓道来，悠扬的琴声将所有人仅剩的注意力吸引了过去，没有人注意到一个金发姑娘像被什么人扔了进来似的，踉踉跄跄地撞开酒馆大门，直至跌进角落的空桌。  
在这欢乐的海洋中，她却觉得自己痛苦极了。她一会儿为自己没有犯下更大的过错而庆幸，一会儿又为自己未能把握机会迈出大胆的一步而懊悔。它们一个是认真严谨的亚里士多德，一个则是聪慧绝伦的普罗泰戈拉斯，二者你来我往、唇枪舌战，最终还是普罗泰戈拉斯更胜一筹，占据上风。她怔怔地盯着墙壁上的挂钟，看着它滴滴答答地走过一圈又一圈，她多希望它能沿着来时的轨迹往回走啊！让她回到那个荡人心魄的时刻，她 _准会_ 跪倒在少女脚下，请求她的原谅，然后抚摸她、亲吻她。  
这个高贵而忧郁、冷淡且矜持的人此刻绝望地发现， _她已然被一位无名少女、一个红发精灵所征服_ 。  
接下来的一天又是一阵难捱的煎熬，她本不愿再踏足那条小路。可那些原本只会踏着夜色而来的欲望，如今却在白昼时分堂而皇之地出现在房间里，她实在忍受不了它们的侵扰，于是下定决心要与她的命运做个了断。可这位英勇的库丘林却忘记了，誓约岂能被随意违背？  
终于，在当天下午，她再次回到了『王座』那儿，一心想着要向那个纯洁的灵魂坦白，全然没有想过上帝是否会给她这样的机会。不过好在上帝的双手并不打算惩罚这个一意孤行的人，相反他饶有兴趣、有所垂怜。于是她远远地瞧见少女依然在那儿。这次她既没有回避，也没有闪躲，更没有逃走，迈着坚定的步伐来到了少女面前。她还没来得及开口，少女却露出了如释重负的神情，以精灵那般独有的、狡黠的、可爱的目光盯着她，她语速又快又轻，却重重地锤在她的胸口。  
“ _我认得你_ 。你是昨天想吻我的人。”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

### 3

  
十三岁那年，她在不经意间坠入爱河。  
那时她随表哥Hans和他的女伴前来瓦伦纳度假。这本是一次平淡无奇的假期，她甚至没对它报半点儿希望，因为大人们总觉得她这般年纪的小姑娘还不足以成熟到了解旅行的意义——事实上在她看来，所谓旅行的意义不过是换个地方寻欢作乐。大人们喜新厌旧、朝三暮四，他们总觉得时光匆匆、岁月催老，便非要将宝贵的精力残忍肢解，像打发乞丐那样把它们随意地给了出去，全然不管落入他人之手时会被予以何种对待；他们又自以为自己是那条吃下了苹果的蛇，而情感不过是他们为永葆青春褪下的、可有可无的僵皮。于是那些原本充沛的情感在四分五裂中变得贫瘠、皲裂，直到再也开不出新鲜的花朵。他们一门心思地扎进那些庸俗的、循环往复的、带有欺骗性质的游戏当中，直至心力交瘁却又乐此不疲。他们习惯于那些虚伪做作的腔调，以期让自己感动不已。他们是如此自不量力，像一个连现代希腊语都讲得糟糕至极的差生，却偏要用古代希腊语写一首想叫彼特拉克也为之汗颜的情诗。  
成年人对待自身尚且如此轻薄随意，对待她这样一个小姑娘自然更加漫不经心。她的表哥Hans亦不能幸免。尽管这个年轻富有、彬彬有礼的爵士非常疼爱他的妹妹，会用孩子气的方式、毫无距离感地与她亲切交谈，会在旅行计划中为她细心地安排行程——那些适合孩子们游玩的、安全的行程。但毫无疑问，他与少女之间的——成年人与孩子之间的鸿沟并不会因为这些善意的举动而消失不见。相反地，这种不对等的态度使得他们之间的隔阂更加明显——成年人总是急于否定自己的过去，并且惯于用高高在上的态度审视一切。他们弯下腰与孩子们交谈时并没有把他们看作伙伴，或者说平等的人。在他们眼里，孩子与路旁那些毛茸茸的小猫小狗并没有区别——只要够可爱、够听话便万事大吉。他们觉得或者希望孩子的世界应是一片万籁俱寂的祥和与苍白，那里没有激情，也不需要激情。当他们自以为是地坚信这一点时，他们的微笑便带着怜悯，殊不知该遭受怜悯的是他们自己，因为他们的世界里早已没有了鲜明的爱与恨。  
这名少女被她的表哥——她在瓦伦纳这个陌生的意大利小镇上唯一可以说说话的伙伴，当做了他笔挺西服上可有可无的小口袋——没人会真的往那儿放什么重要物品。在他眼里，这个精灵般的孩子与其他衣着不怎么得法、也不懂得什么叫做卖弄风姿的十三岁女孩没什么两样，若与那些已经明艳绽放的女人相比，她简直就是一个干巴巴、怪可怜、刚刚冒出花尖的骨朵儿，对于这些可悲的、自私的务实主义者而言，含苞待放的骨朵儿压根就算不上花，因为他们只愿想尽办法追寻结果，却不愿浪费半点精力寻觅过程。  
但他们显然低估了少女特有的敏锐，那种敏锐是成年人早已遗失在他们孩提时代的本能，而这种本能又是她渴望抚爱却无人理睬、无人关心的叹息。她早已看穿了成年人的本质，习惯了眼前的生活——不被重视、不被关注的生活，因此她也比同龄人更早地学会了如何独处。  
在维斯比枯燥的庄园生活里，那些成年人以爱的名义强行为她制造的墙壁，并没能阻碍这位天性活泼的少女的奇思妙想。有时杰拉德·泰尔博赫笔下那位轻佻的贵族是她的舞伴，有时她又成为了萨金特钟爱的那位吉普赛女郎，伴随着充满异国情调的琴声，热情洋溢、独自舞蹈。她一会儿是名质朴的荷兰农妇，一会儿又是娇柔的法兰西贵族。在她扮演如此多角色的同时，她也拥有了众多朋友——尽管不能走出条条框框伴她左右，但他们天马行空、无所不能。他们中既有英勇无畏的圣女，又有柔情似水的比利时少年，她既见证了维陶塔斯带领波兰人凯旋归来，又见证了波拿巴荣登帝国宝座。  
她像是年轻的狄俄倪索斯，走到哪儿，欢乐与歌声就跟到哪儿，却又始终无法让其常伴左右。那些美妙的和音结束后，总会留下些不合时宜的音符，像是等待着下一个和音出现，好为它们下一个定义，叫它们不再漂浮不定、独自茕茕。她又像是一个尚未得到钟表匠校准的时钟，始终会快一秒或慢一秒，但谁也不曾注意过她，那些偶尔错乱的一两个节拍只有她自己能发现、能听见。即便是在瓦伦纳这样宁静如水、几乎感觉不到时间流逝的小镇，情况也没有得到丝毫改变，倒不如说更加严重了。她的朋友都落在了维斯比的宅子里，一个都不在，身边一个可说话的人也没有。她只能像个无处安放的小尾巴，默默地跟在Hans和他的女伴身后。偶尔他俩也会扔给她一个微笑，还不等她发问，他们又迅速沉迷于自己的话题当中。最后她失望地发现，即便是这位体贴的表哥，他的微笑仍旧是成年人惯用的、打发她这样的孩子的伎俩。  
她的表哥显然不知道，自打这个尚且年幼的灵魂看穿他们那些虚情假意的小把戏后，便不再满足于透过朦朦胧胧、遮人耳目的茧壁去观察外界了。她变得伶俐而机敏，迫不及待地想要摆脱大人们的束缚去外面瞧一瞧，去看看那个会在上一秒给予她最浓烈的爱意、却又在下一秒露出残忍无情的嘴脸的现实世界。然而这个灵魂还不够成熟，还带着孩子般的胆怯，于是这又使得她总在紧要关头犹豫不决、徘徊不前。她的表哥也显然不知道，这名少女需要的不是那种施舍的、怜悯的爱，她需要的是一个可以推心置腹的朋友、一个会发自内心爱她的情人。这个年轻生命在蜕变时分迸发出的情感仿佛精灵城堡上的阿尔德亚瀑布，不知疲惫且永不枯竭，促使她无比渴望全身心地、毫不盲从地去爱一个人。  
只是这样的人，无论是维斯比还是瓦伦纳皆无迹可寻。  
在Hans第二十三次将嘴唇凑到女伴耳边窃窃私语后，他终于想到了他的表妹。他扭过头，又露出了那副令少女深恶痛绝的笑容。  
“Anna，你想去西普雷西庄园玩会儿吗？”  
少女耸耸肩，冲着他行了行骑士礼，飞快地跑开了。  
此时正午已过，尽管瓦伦纳的太阳将目所能及的地方照得闪闪发亮，却又温柔地为奔跑中的少女收敛它的光芒。它慈爱地萦绕在少女四周，好像不愿意灼伤她细嫩的肌肤那般，时不时地遣来些许微风，为她擦干额角的汗珠。少女正急匆匆地赶往她的秘密王国——那是位于庄园后方的一条人迹罕至的小道——她在三天前发现了它，没有告诉她那位沉迷与女伴调情的表哥。  
在确信四下无人后，她冲着那排沉默的香橼道了声好，而它们则抖动厚重的枝丫欢迎她的到来。随后，她弯下腰，钻进女贞丛中，猫一般自另一侧跳出。仅仅三天时间，她对这条小路便已了如指掌，比如位于道路首尾两端的女贞会长得茂密些，因为那儿毗邻西普雷西庄园的空草地，没有建筑物的阻挡，略过湖面的微风会送来湿润的水汽，为它们创造了更好的生长空间；又比如小路的中段有一个孤零零的长椅，仿佛罗得那位思念故乡的妻子，因忍耐不住对湖水的向往，被上帝惩罚至此。只不过这是她头一次于晌午后光顾小路，数小时的区别也让它有了迥然不同的景象。  
瓦伦纳的夏天以温和著称，此时清晨的雾霭早已被干燥的南风带走，湖区特有的迷蒙不见了，取而代之的是一片轮廓分明。天空与湖水因山峦而形同陌路，而番红花与小苍兰则在阳光与微风的撩拨下，在一旁与香橼们隔路相望、互诉衷肠。  
不同于刚才的急切，她缓了下来。每当踏上这条小路，她便会不由自主地放慢脚步。细碎繁茂的花簇让女贞丛看上去像是覆满了厚厚的白雪，她则细数着脚下的那些光滑如玉的鹅卵石，为它们一一冠以令人捧腹的姓名。她时而与沉默的香橼讲述她在维斯比的那些糗事，引得它们会心一笑，时而向娇嫩的花朵哼唱着一些不成曲的小调，逗得它们花枝乱颤。这条无人问津的小路与少女的心灵产生了共鸣，它们看上去都与自身所在的世界格格不入、同病相怜。而小路又是那样胸怀宽广，对少女那些被成年人嗤之以鼻的举止，总是以空旷辽远的寂静予以默许，这使得少女在成年人那令人难以忍受的虚假世界里有了稍稍喘息的机会。  
正当她要靠近那个与她一样形单影只的长椅时，却惊讶地发现已经有人先她一步——一个金发姑娘坐在那儿，借着上了年纪的油橄榄的绿荫，阅读着一本厚厚的书籍。她本想上前跟那姑娘问声好，可见她如此全神贯注，倒叫少女有些不好意思起来，于是她悄悄溜进了一旁的花丛中，想要等到那姑娘读完膝头那本书，再找个机会跳出去跟她说说话。  
头几分钟，少女还算自在，但渐渐地，花丛中那些淡雅的芳香一层一层地堆叠在她脚下，变得浓烈、呛人起来，使得她越来越焦虑不安。  
“好吧，Anna，你这是干嘛呢？窝窝囊囊地躲在这儿，活像个要跟人盲约的傻瓜。”她禁不住问自己，“为什么你不能自自然然地跟她问声好？好吧，不熟，我们不熟，一点儿也不熟，就像神奇女侠不认识米奇，她只会觉得它是只会说人话的老鼠。”  
百无聊赖下，她只好将目光重新聚集到那位沉浸在阅读当中的金发美人身上。她的长发是纯净的、不掺有任何杂质的金色，亮得发白，柔顺披散的模样仿佛阿尔忒弥斯轻盈的裙摆，经过伊特里亚人和希腊人两种截然不同的审美风格审视与打磨后，交织出尘世的华美与神性的崇高。举止优雅得体，带着些许西多会修士的拘谨，可当她翻动书页时，动作又是那样轻快随意，像个洒脱不羁、充满野性的牧羊少年。这种复杂的二重性使少女不由自主地看向那姑娘的脸——那是一张多么冷峻又多么温柔的脸啊！蓝色的双眼仿佛被霜冻环绕的卢塞恩湖，时而宁静，时而凛冽，流转的眼波正随着书中某人的遭遇而跌宕起伏，随时随地能掀起一股凶猛的暗流，将人毫不留情地拖入湖底；薄薄的嘴唇抿得很紧，像是蕴含着势不可挡的怒气，须臾间便能爆发出一段激荡人心的雄辩，将世间的种种不合理大加鞭挞。然而，在那完美到近乎残忍无情的外表下，她的内心并非冰霜一片。与威严、肃穆的表情相比，她的神情温雅而悲悯，像是一个被母亲抛弃的孩子，一个被世俗所束缚却又竭力想要挣脱它的半神，在众人的指责中，渴望用奋不顾身来证明自己。  
这位半神的美貌是如此惊人，带着米开朗琪罗穷尽一生所追寻的神之光辉，想必走到哪儿皆能引得人们惊叹连连。他们敬爱她、崇拜她、赞赏她、跟从她，却从未有人看到她内心深处的愁苦与孤独。那份孤独让她像是被困在精灵城堡的昙花，于转瞬即逝与亘古绵长间轮回往复。凡人们不敢靠近它，因为它存在的地方是那样清冷、空旷、寂灭，只消看上一眼，便会被那里无边的黑暗与巨大的压抑给毁灭，那些人太过爱惜自己的生命，断然不会踏足半步、为之牺牲；她又像是心甘情愿被囚禁于此的波瑞阿斯，这位冰冷的北风之神被瓦伦纳的温暖迷惑了双眼，但终有一天，当它看清真相，便会发出无情的咆哮，燃烧起摧枯拉朽的狂怒，将极目之处统统毁于一旦。  
少女的好奇心被那位半神似的姑娘牢牢攫住了，它从她那儿感受到一种魔力——一种连当事人也未察觉到的、充满矛盾的魔力，这种魔力在无形中将她分为两半，一半是矜持优雅、超凡入圣的智者，而另一半却是狂妄大胆、放浪形骸的狂神。二者是那样不可调和，如今却在同一人身上交织共存。忽然间，仿佛发现了所罗门王结的秘密那般，少女的心猛烈跳动起来，她激动得浑身发抖。  
少女——现在还是让我们带着成年人特有的怜惜来直呼这位即将坠入爱河的少女的芳名吧，这个美丽的名字，Anna，全然不顾女贞们的抗议，着了魔似的攀在它们身上。她从金发姑娘那儿感受到了一种神秘的连结，一种源自于孤独的连结，它像血脉一般，自内心深处觉醒，让她对那姑娘产生了一股近乎疯狂的好感，一种难以克制的爱意。那是与成年人截然不同的爱意，这种爱意如此纯粹、如此彻底，既无前因也无后果，仿佛天性使然。  
那股尚不成形的爱意像是一个热情的拥抱，将她搂得喘不过气，可她却不想从中挣脱。当她好不容易鼓足勇气推开它，抬起头想要看清它并为它在脑海中勾勒形状时，她便与曾经无忧无虑的时代彻底告别了。她变得无法如过去那般心无旁骛地追寻所谓的快乐了，她原本的世界——那个快乐的、纯粹的、空灵的世界——变得越来越不真切，那些亮丽的色彩像冰激凌一样融化了，化作一滩黏糊糊的糖浆，取而代之的是那扇即将被打开现实之门，她开始变得多愁善感、小心翼翼、患得患失。  
那份爱意使得她急于同那姑娘建立一种友谊——又或者是别的什么关系，就好像她急于同自己的青春期匆匆告别那样急不可耐。她甚至描绘起她与那姑娘建立起非同寻常的友谊后的画面，她要将这位非凡的半神介绍给远在维斯比的爸爸和妈妈、庄园里的朋友们还有学校的小伙伴们。  
“不不不，我也许不该把她介绍给别的什么人。她这么好看，White她们肯定会喜欢她。她们要是不喜欢她就该去配一副眼镜，最好一辈子也别摘下来。”她气呼呼地想，可转念间又莫名地担忧起来，“万一她们真的喜欢上她怎么办？我是说她们万一比我还喜欢她怎么办？她们那么大胆，哪怕是刚刚见面的人她们也敢冲过去跟他结婚！”  
但她马上否定了这种想法，“不，不可能，我才会是最喜欢她的那个人，绝对，肯定以及确定，是我，毋庸置疑、不打折扣，是我。”  
在确信这一点后，她又想，一定要邀请那姑娘骑一骑Karl和Christina——那是庄园里驯养不久的两匹小马驹，虽然年龄不大，但四肢已经非常强健有力。她还会给那姑娘讲一讲走廊里、陈列室内的那些书、画、盔甲，以及她同它们之间的友谊。她甚至已经计划悄悄“借用”一下父亲的游艇，与那姑娘进行一次海盗大冒险，又或者钓钓鱼什么的。总之，一个又一个关于未来的美好畅想让这位小姑娘兴奋不已，全然没有发觉自己早已精疲力竭。此时，女贞们送来了一阵使人困乏的花香，她再也支撑不住紧绷的神经，怀抱着那股爱意不知不觉沉沉睡去。  
当她自花丛中醒来时，一切为时已晚，那位半神早已不知所踪。那一刻，她沮丧得要命，委屈得差点哭出声来。在这样重要的时刻，她竟没能抗拒住睡意！她的身体自顾自地用这种让人难堪的方式羞辱了她，就像她床头那个古板枯燥、令人厌烦的闹钟，每当她即将成就一番伟业的紧要关头，它那震耳欲聋的大嗓门便像巨石强森的拳头一样，让她鼻青脸肿地从梦中醒来。  
回到拉克瓦伦纳酒店时，Hans被她阴郁的神情、乱糟糟的头发还有脸上清晰可见的植物花纹给吓了一大跳。他赶忙走到她身边，搂住她的肩膀，“我亲爱的多洛茜，您这是跟哪儿的狮子打了一架？”  
然而他的关心没有得到回应，Anna只是颓丧地摇了摇头，一溜烟儿地跑回了自己房间。  
“这可真是件怪事儿。”他对在一旁专心涂抹指甲油的女伴说道。  
“她或许只是累了。”她对着刚涂好的指甲吹了口气，继续打理起另一只手来。  
“不，你不懂，她从不这样。”  
“她怎么了？”  
他冲着Anna离开的方向，意味深长地说道：“不，没什么。”  
尽管昨天以惨痛作为结局，却并没有妨碍少女在夜晚编织出一个五彩缤纷的幻梦，这个充满了嬉戏与欢闹的梦又给她增添了不少勇气。第二天，不等Hans暗示她离开，她便找了个借口，从他们身边溜走了。  
而这一次，她还没靠近长椅，便远远地看见那姑娘朝着小路的出口走来。只见她微微垂着头，拿着一本比昨天要薄些的书，肩头搭着一块绣纹精美的阿拉伯丝巾，让她看上去像是赶去教堂诵经祷告的红衣主教。她的步伐并不沉重，神情带着喜悦，浑身上下充满了休憩后的柔光，直叫我们这位可怜的少女看傻了眼。面对此情此景，她又一次胆怯了。她想，那半神似的姑娘像极了摆在陈列室的中国花瓶，引人注目、落落大方。而她却像摆在速食餐厅角落里的易拉罐，孤零零、干瘪瘪。  
待她回过神，那姑娘已经走出了很远。来不及再犹豫了，Anna做出一个大胆的决定，在有勇气向那姑娘自我介绍前，她想要尽可能地通过别的什么方式多了解她一点。于是她开始尾随她。  
我们的跟踪狂小姐就这样随着半神不紧不慢的步伐，穿过修道院庄园长长的拱廊，走过广场旁凹凸不平的石板阶梯，经过挤在房屋之间细长的小巷，终于在一家不起眼的小店前停了下来。  
只见一位身材魁梧的歌利亚朝着金发姑娘鞠了一躬，瓮声瓮气地说道：“您好，Bernadotte小姐。”  
她听到了那姑娘的名字，这是除却神秘的二重性后，她对她的第一个了解，为此Anna差点激动得差点尖叫起来。  
“我就知道她与众不同！我就知道！她跟妈妈一样，都叫Bernadotte！”这个可爱的少女为自己与那姑娘有了某种实质上的联系而感到自豪，她甚至认为自己早就不应当被冠以Arendelle这个姓氏，而应该堂堂正正地继承她母亲的姓氏。Bernadotte，她忍不住又念了一遍。  
可她还没来得及细细品尝这种喜悦，她的表哥就如同洛基附体那般将她的喜悦便成了一杯酸过头的柳橙汁。  
“Anna，你在这儿干嘛？”  
“我，我在逛街。”她一边瞟了眼正在与歌利亚对话的金发姑娘，一边飞快地转动脑袋瓜儿，想着怎么打发掉眼前这个讨厌鬼。  
“逛街？”Hans皱起眉头，“你居然会逛街？”  
“难道我非得像个电线杆似的杵在你跟Philippa跟前吗？”她翻了个白眼，反唇相讥道。  
“不，我亲爱的妹妹，我只是觉得，”他尽可能让自己的措辞温和点，别激怒这头小狮子，“你看上去挺讨厌逛街的。我以为你会像个冒险家一样，在这儿的大街小巷忙个不停，而不是像个淑女一样慢吞吞地数着自己今天撅着屁股走了多少步。”  
“好吧好吧，你赢了。”快点走开，你这讨厌鬼。她在心里喊道，“我承认我撒谎了。我是说我的确在瞎逛，因为这儿的生活太无聊了，哦，我是说一开始挺无聊的，现在倒不怎么无聊了。”  
“我也觉得这儿挺无聊的。不过你马上就不会无聊了，姑母说让我们乘坐今天晚上的飞机返回斯德哥尔摩，参加Beast的订婚晚会。”  
如果晴天霹雳是有表情的，那么一定是Hans的微笑。她绝望地想到。  
  
“等等，你是说，你，不，那个金发姑娘一见钟情的少女，早已在一年前认识她了？”我有些震惊地问道。  
“虽然我跟你一样惊讶，但事实的确如此。”她回答道。  
“所以那些天，她以为是偶遇的那些天，那名少女其实是在等她？”  
“是。”短暂地沉默过后，她轻轻地吐出这个词，仿佛一声叹息，“您还想继续听下去吗？”  
“当然当然。”  
  
Anna从不喜欢故地重游，但这次例外了。第二年母亲征询她的意见时，她毫不犹豫地要求前往瓦伦纳，这让Hans暗暗吃惊。他十分了解他的表妹，倘若她执着于某个东西，那么那个东西就一定有令她着迷的地方，或许是某个秘密，又或许是某个人。只是他尚且不知道在上一年的瓦伦纳究竟发生了什么。  
就这样，Hans带着新的女伴还有Anna再一次回到了那个古朴的小镇。尽管一路上Anna一言不发，但身为情场老手的Hans看得出来，她有心事。  
一整年来她都心事重重，那些不曾向人倾述的秘密使得这位少女无论是外在还是内里都发生了巨大改变。女性特有的柔情日益觉醒，令她愈发明艳动人。她的个子长高了一些，身体也在逐渐发育，变得玲珑有致。曾经略显瘦弱的四肢，如今已经变成了健康的纤细，蓝色的眼珠里蕴含着一种炽热、一股深沉，那儿不再有盲目的高高兴兴，而平添了几分多愁善感。那份对半神的爱意经过一年来的酝酿，已经初显成熟的端倪。它再也不是一份单纯的、孩子气的爱，而是经过数百个日日夜夜深思熟虑后的感情。  
她准是在那些天遇见了什么人。Hans想到。  
抵达瓦伦纳当天下午，她便迫不及待地跑去那条隐秘小道。可她等啊等，从正午到黄昏，始终不见那姑娘的身影。  
她还会再来吗？还是说她与她一样，都不过是瓦伦纳的匆匆过客？难道那些天不过是命运为她这个初入现世的羔羊所描绘的海市蜃楼？  
但她又是那样地了解那个金发的半神——也许比她自己还要了解她，从无数次的梦境中，从无数次对她的遐想中，从无数次与她虚幻的对话中。那些层峦重叠的梦境，构成了她人生中的第一片森林，在森林里她们赤身露体、如此贴近。那姑娘身上的二重性如同温顺的牡鹿，每一根绒毛、每一寸阴影她都抚摸过，亲吻过。没有人比她更了解它们，也没有人比她更爱它们。  
正因为她的爱意是如此强烈，所以我们这位红发少女显然不是那种会轻易向谁屈服的人。她生来就是个战士，小小的身体里有着赫拉克勒斯那股不达目的不罢休的狠劲儿，于是她决定在第二天继续等待。  
终于，那个令她魂牵梦绕的半神出现了。她隐秘的到访带来了一阵属于夜晚的凉意，Anna却不敢睁开双眼。一直以来她觉得自己已经有足够的力量去对抗命运，她从不服输，直至她面对朝思暮想的一切时，她才明白，无论是十三岁，还是十四岁，甚至是十五十六......有些东西注定不会随着年龄的增长而改变。在梦境中那些爱与被爱的故事，那些幸福圆满的结局，不过是在向她强调，她依然只是个想要被爱的孩子。  
然而令人失望的是，这个想要被爱的孩子却没能得到她应有的奖励。这个在她看来无所不能的半神竟然慌乱地逃走了，这真是匪夷所思。  
我究竟做错了什么？她在夜半时分一遍又一遍地问自己。没有人能回答她，除了那个她朝思暮想的金发姑娘。最终，这位勇敢的阿尔贝决定顶着黑眼圈向命运掷出她的手套，她要与它缠斗不休，直至决出胜负。  
第三天，迎着似火的晚霞，她孤注一掷。  
“ _我认得你_ 。你是昨天想吻我的人。”  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

### 4

  
二十八载的时光荏苒中，她经历过许多种沉默，或是水火不容的交锋，或是心领神会的契合，但从没有哪种沉默能比现在更加令她焦灼不安、动荡不宁。  
她与她的少女正并肩坐在唯一的那张长椅上。月光自薄云的遮掩下散发出乳白色的幽光，将脚下的石板小道洒满了白霜，仿佛出自佛罗伦萨那些能工巧匠之手的极薄轻纱。默不作声的香橼和女贞仿佛浑身上下燃起了星星点点的火光，白得有些刺眼，仿佛钻石那般璀璨而闪亮。不远处，白茫茫的湖面似乎早已沉沉睡去，又或者它们只是将自己伪装了起来，潜藏在黑夜的斗篷下面，一如米莱狄那般，阴森森地窥探着乔治·维利尔斯与安娜·德·奥地利那隐晦的、无法告人的月下秘会。  
她曾经历过许多场雄辩，只消看上对手一眼便知道要如何起头、如何延伸、如何反驳。她曾是那样自信——对于自身的智慧、阅历以及言语技巧的掌握——一如本·耶胡达那般决计不会容许自己受到任何形式的阻碍，又如西塞罗那样只要抓住机会便能将对方逼迫至难以反抗的地步。这位年纪轻轻、阅历无数的尼禄王，绞杀过雄狮、驱逐过猛虎。她曾在冰天雪地的喜马拉雅山脉露天席地地过了一整夜，只为猎取一只狡猾花豹的毛皮，她也曾为逃避美洲虎的追击，差点命丧凯尔图尔瀑布，然而她却不曾有过今夜这般窘迫的遭遇。  
她那不同寻常的头脑、丰富多彩的过往，已经令她习惯于用理性去说服一切，而她风度不凡的仪态、诚挚动人的语调又让她的说服更为有力，由此而来的屡试不爽使她愈发优雅从容，以至于在某种程度上演变成不可一世的地步。然而在这样月色朦胧的夜晚，这样一个适合互诉衷肠、掩饰罪恶的失乐园，那些无疑伦比的智慧却湮灭在漫无目的的沉默当中。面对着月光下的红发精灵，她黯然无语、满面羞愧，她无法面对少女纯洁目光的质询。  
那位少女——百合花般不染一尘的少女，在梦境中无数次投入她怀抱、向她献上纯真而缥缈的轻吻的少女，此刻正一言不发地看着她，令她既不敢发问、也不敢出声。可内心深处的渴望已经变得如此强烈而蛮横，像是一簇自无边暗夜中诞生的火苗，一开始影影绰绰、有气无力，渐渐地变成了熊熊烈焰、火光冲天，炙烤着她的灵魂，令它发出震耳欲聋、垂死挣扎的呐喊——那是一个硕大无朋的巨兽贪婪、下流的咆哮。天人交战间，那只野蛮的、痛苦的巨兽无数次想要挣脱理智的枷锁，妄图踏平她所有的防线，统治整个精神世界。她勉力挣扎，却也岌岌可危。倘若不是理智一息尚存，她或许早已屈服在巨兽脚下，对那少女施以暴虐的蹂躏。她多想就这样毅然决然地抛下最后的矜持啊！然后她会像丹钦科苦苦哀求契科夫那样，舍弃性命也要将少女的美悉数牢握手中，她会悲戚地告诉少女，“ _如果您不给，那便会置我于死地。因为您的出现将知识带来的那些快乐彻底粉碎了，您现在已经是这世界上唯一能让我体会到‘活着’这件事的存在了_ 。”  
她甚至已经想到了自己臣服于欲望之兽的可怕后果，那只残忍无情的凶兽在抛弃一切责任后的冲动之举必然会招致身败名裂，可它对此不屑一顾、甚至肆意嘲笑。然而也正是这只狂妄的野兽，它竟然将一切弱点都系于一名少女身上，以至于纵使它如利维坦那般所向披靡，却又不堪一击、惶惶而行。它更像是一个等待被爱滋润的幽灵，只要少女的一个拒绝，便能令它灰飞烟灭。  
这时，少女的笑声像一双温柔的手，将她从自惭形秽的窘困中托起，令人不知所措、煎熬万分的沉默被打破了。  
“所以，我们是不是该先做个自我介绍？”红发少女率先向她伸出手来，“Anna。”  
“Elsa。”她踌躇片刻，抬起手捏了捏少女柔嫩的指尖，又赶忙缩了回来，“我很抱歉，因为我......我不知道该怎样开口，这有点儿、有点儿......我想说，我并非故意要那样......那样对你，我只是、只是很喜欢你......你的轮廓。抱歉，我暂时没法儿将语言组织起来，表达清楚。我、我太混乱了。我一直在想你，我是说，从三天前开始，我见到了你，我就在想你......上帝啊，我到底在说些什么？”  
“我明白你的意思，” 这位年长的半神，垂头丧气地坐在那儿，仿佛刚刚搞砸了人生中最重要的某件事。她没有注意到，少女那熠熠生辉的双眼正热切地注视着她，嘴角露出了胸有成竹、志得意满的微笑，似乎那些语无伦次的张皇正中她的下怀。“可你为什么要道歉？”  
 _Elsa，坦白吧，别让你的灵魂被惰力给麻痹。别再回避这个问题，你得想办法说清楚。哪怕说不清楚，你也得面对它_ 。  
于是她下定决心般深吸一口气，“关于你说的那件......那件事儿，我知道这很无礼，任何一个人都不应当对刚见面的人产生......”她咬着牙逼迫自己承认那些难以启齿的罪行，“产生非分之想，哪怕是思想犯罪也不行。”  
“思想犯罪？”少女好奇地问她。  
“那是古希腊人定下的一种罪名，意味着我们不能跟苏格拉底一样，仅凭着探讨真理这种中性词便将无神的思想灌输给雅典的年轻心灵。”当她意识到自己正在背离初衷滔滔不绝时，她再一次羞愧地低下了头，“抱歉，我又说了多余的话。我只是想告诉你，我没有冒犯的意思，我只不过觉得、觉得......”  
“觉得什么？”少女饶有兴趣地挪动了下位置，她的肩膀碰到了这位已经犯了傻的半神的手臂，惊得她在一瞬间绷直了僵硬的背脊。  
“我、我们可能太近了一些。抱歉，我好像、好像又不知道该怎么解释了，”白皙的面孔因为激动而染上了一层红晕，她的手指如临大敌般紧紧地绞在一块儿，像两只困兽在做殊死搏斗，“这或许听上去很奇怪，但我没有说谎。我想说，我是说，你很美，非常美，像一件产自于亚美尼亚的古高卢艺术品，让我......让我过于情不自禁。”  
“情不自禁想吻我，是吗？”少女站了起来，凑到她跟前，蓝色的双眼被推开流云的月光映照得晶莹透亮，如同一块光彩照人的猫眼石，在正中央的位置闪烁着璀璨夺目的星光，夹杂着欲说还休的深切盼望。  
那一刻，少女与巨兽近在咫尺。它已经闻到了那个纯净无暇的灵魂一尘不染的香甜，还有她发梢间逸出的清香——属于阳光的、干净清爽的味道。面对这样唾手可得的诱惑，被囚禁在地火中心的巨兽近乎癫狂地摆动着庞大的身躯，理智的锁链被它的疯狂之举折磨得摇摇欲坠，它发出了最原始、最可怕又最甜蜜的耳语，不停地怂恿她去吞噬、去占有。她紧紧扣住长椅的边缘，一个字、一个音节都不敢吐露，她害怕自己只要发出任何声响，那只贪得无厌的利维坦便能找出破绽，令她丢盔弃甲、彻底溃败。她不愿就这样成为无耻之兽的俘虏。  
“所以，”红发少女抬起手，替她将垂落的长发撩至耳后，用手指勾起她的好奇心，“要继续吗？”  
“什么？”这突如其来的问题仿佛佩伦掷下的雷斧，将好不容易维系至此的思维之海砸得巨浪滔天，她只觉得脑袋里嗡嗡作响，一阵令人晕眩的耳鸣仿佛塞壬的妖歌，想要将她拖入黑暗、陡峭的命运之渊。她如同拉斐尔笔下那位行将就木的尤利乌斯二世，匍匐在上帝脚下，虔诚地祷告，以期让自己心神安定，好摆脱那恼人的嗡鸣。她反复问自己，这只精灵说了些什么？是卢恩文写作的咒语吗？还是高卢语篆刻的铭文？又或者是希伯来语写就的神迹？  
“那个吻。”少女用略带挪威口音的俏皮语调，飞快地回答道。  
她顿时手足无措起来，“不不不，我们、我们不能跟刚见面的人做这种事儿。”  
“哪种事儿？”  
“就是......”她感觉自己像是被迫做临终忏悔的路易十五，几乎咬着牙在说话，“就是这种过分亲密的事儿。”  
“嗯？可我们，你跟我，也不过昨天才见面。”  
“算是吧。”她已经不打算挣扎着向少女否定她们究竟见了几次面，一次也好两次也好，都改变不了她们彼此之间还是陌生人的实质。  
“但你却想吻我。”  
“我只是......只是......我很抱歉，我......”  
“打住，打住，我可不想又听一遍关于思想犯罪的长篇大论。要知道我可是第一次见到有人能把道歉说得像篇辩词。苏格拉底一定会以你为荣。”  
“抱歉。”  
“瞧，你就是这么固执。”可只要是属于你的每一部分都是那样惹人喜爱，你肯定不知道，我会爱着你的每一部分，少女暗暗想到，“其实，你瞧，如果你愿意换个角度去想，没准在无数个平行世界里，我跟你并不是刚刚见面的陌生人。我们在同一个庄园长大，虽然你很少同我说话，但我们彼此很熟悉、很亲密。这样想会令你好过些吗？”  
“并不会。普朗克、爱因斯坦、玻尔他们创立量子理论是用来帮助人们更好地观察世界，而不是用所谓的平行宇宙来给自己的错误找借口，它是一门非常严谨认真的学科。好吧，我老毛病又犯了。我必须声明，你说的那种可能......它只会提醒我，自己到底有多愚蠢才会想要做出那种傻事。”否定过后，她又怀抱着微弱的希望，谨慎地问道，“还是说，我们真的......在什么地方见过吗？”  
“当然。” _在每个阳光灿烂的午后，在每个夜色迷蒙的梦中，你总会出现，一直在那儿，从不离开。你是那样爱着我，我也是如此爱着你。没有任何开端，也没有任何结果。你会在梦醒时分将我轻轻推开，你会把人世间最美好的怜惜给我_ 。但少女没有继续说下去。她牵起那位金发半神的手——她曾在梦境中无数次这样牵起它，将它重重地按在她尚不丰满的胸口，随后将身子贴了上去，仿佛闪动着羽翼、静静降临在圣特蕾莎身旁的天使。  
隔着薄薄的衣裙，掌心处传来了猛烈的、激情洋溢的搏动，如同希波克瑞涅泉水滴滴答答落在她的心头，而就在她为紫罗兰般的泉水所迷惑时，那份磅礴的激情已经走到了巨兽的脚下。她不由自主地抬起头，回望着少女。那双柔情似水的眼睛里潜藏着一道光芒，一道深沉的、喜悦的、不求回报的光芒，仿佛她们的命运早已被阿南刻刻在了永不磨灭的大理石碑之上。  
这位金发的半神还不知道，一个未经人事的少女在她稚嫩的、鲜活的生命尚未完全绽放之时，便对她爱得如痴如狂。  
“现在，回答我，你想继续吗？”  
 _继续_ 。她悲哀地想到，谁又能抗拒伊登那充满青春娇嫩的手臂递来的金苹果呢？可道德的鞭挞是如此猛烈，在她的背脊上留下了道道血痕。每一道直达灵魂深处的伤口都在提醒她，看啊！这个少女，这个半大的孩子，这个温柔的造物，她岂能以一己私欲将她据为己有、肆意侵占？这种被法国人大为赞颂却又被德国人斥责为蠢话的coup de foudre，对她而言是沉重且深不见底的克塞特斯之川，阿斯莫德想要蛊惑她踏进去，想要使她自高渺的星辰陨落，跌入山谷或峡间无法被阳光照耀的缝隙，坠入深潭或暗海下方无边无际的黑暗，直至她在命运的陡峭深谷被摔得粉身碎骨。  
放眼四野，皆寂然无声。那份层层迭迭的宁静像是出自波西米亚人之手的帷幕，精巧至极却又不谙礼法，如同有了生命一般循着体温将二人缠绕起来。来自于少女的激烈心跳拨动了她用尽全力压抑的脉搏，它像个疯子一样自顾自地冲了出去，死死地抱住它的同谋、直至融为一体。  
她再也无法忍受了。巨兽的叫声从痛苦的哀嚎转为狂喜的咆哮，它知道终于赢了，这个自命不凡的半神所引以为傲的、崇高的道德感，再也不存在了。所有的矜持与理智，像那位第一帝国的皇帝在最紧要的关头被普鲁士人给予了致命一击一样，从此将被流放异乡。  
她一把抱起少女，忘乎所以地亲吻着少女馥郁的双唇，像一个垂死之人得到了渴求已久的仙酿，要将它一口气痛饮而尽，好让自己彻底沉浸在酩酊大醉的酣畅之中。这位彻底陷入狂乱的半神从不知道吻能如此沁人心脾，像是来自亚尔夫海姆的、奔放且舒适的缕缕清风，让每一次的呼吸都更加迷醉诱人、更加销魂荡魄。在少女笨拙的回应中，世间的一切皆已化作云烟、随风而逝。  
少女的心跳是那样强烈、那样充满力量，而啜泣又是那样柔弱无力、使人爱怜，这使得她愈发恣情纵意。在那些心跳的催促下，她不由得捏紧了放在少女胸口的手，这突如其来的举动使得少女轻轻地叫出了声。正是那一声希尔芙的呼唤，让她至此无力控制住自己了。她怀抱着坐在自己膝头的少女，像是呵护花朵一般，尽情爱抚却不攀折。她任由少女的美丽自指尖滑走，却又在下一秒一一拾起。伴随着轻轻响起、竭力压抑的喘息声，她的手指像一条河流，缓慢地淌过少女身体的每一个凸起、每一处缝隙。  
当她完全褪下少女的衣裙时、当她借着月光一点点看清少女美不胜收的曲线时，她的神性已不复存在。她变得嫉妒起来，嫉妒这般浓厚的夜色和皎洁的月光，还有那些曾与她一同伫立云端的远星，这些该死的窥探者的存在阻碍了她尽情地解放少女。她想要听到少女乐极而泣的声音，她要令她哭泣，她也要予她欢笑。  
她不再迟疑，全然不顾自己猛烈迸发的热情会带来什么样的后果。她猛地握住少女纤弱的腰肢，将自己挤进这个等待解放的身体。她进入少女身体的同时，也深入了少女的内心——就那样带着柔情蜜意进入了她无限浩渺、等待塑造的世界，并成为世界中一个永远不会被伟大的克洛诺斯摧毁的地标，像是一座雄伟瑰丽的空中花园，又像是一座璀璨辉煌的琥珀宫，它的存在是那样脆弱又那样牢不可破。  
与此同时，不同于那份要将少女彻底占有的粗暴，她悉心地亲吻着这具年轻的躯体。她吮吸着、挑逗着这个纯洁的羔羊最隐秘的点点滴滴，甚至会轻轻地撕咬它们，留下自己的痕迹，带着无伤大雅的恶意欣赏它们的模样。少女的呻吟最开始如同委屈的呜咽，可身子越是疼痛便越是贪婪。渐渐地，那些呻吟变得缠绵起来，似乎已然告别了初次的疼痛与不适，开始迎接令人难以忘怀的甜蜜。  
金色的长发如同被麦田环绕的灵湖，在少女的指尖流淌。这份甜蜜的痛楚是她最后的受难，从今以后，她将在半神的怀抱中永生。  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

### 5

  
浓密的夜色如同久别重逢的情人那般恋恋不舍地抚摸着街边路灯柔和的轮廓，晚风则像个急于闯进大人世界的孩子，躲在一旁、轻轻哼唱；那些难以捕捉曲调与节奏的音符恰似一首无名歌谣，叙说着于拉克内心深处那些难以启齿的隐秘。道路两旁的椴树在微风的推搡下，纷乱的枝条时而交叠、时而分开、时而聚合，将风的歌声绘制成变幻莫测的花纹，一如铺陈在木质地板上的土耳其地毯。夜空明净，星远云疏，月光如同一艘贡多拉，将人们缓缓送入黑暗。  
此时已至深夜，路上的行人寥寥无几。一匹俊逸的黑马正沿着石板小路，朝镇外的方向缓步而行。Anna饶有兴趣地把玩着身下黑马长而飘逸的鬃毛。在维斯比的庄园里，她也有一匹属于自己的矮脚马，鬃毛很短、耳朵略长、毛发棕白相间，看上去颇似一头花斑毛驴。Anna觉得它有着几分古希腊人的傲然以及古摩尔人的彪悍，于是为它取名“Cesare”。从性格方面来讲，Cesare与Anna有些相似，譬如性格倔强、待友忠诚：尽管身材矮小，却绝少让它不喜欢的人爬上背脊，唯有Anna例外；因为自第一天见面起，她们便成为了很好的朋友；每当远远地瞧见Anna，无论是刚好躲在马厩那片狭小的荫蔽下乘凉、还是远在数百米外缓坡上啃食青草，这位未来威慑四方的帝王皆会放下身份、冲她飞奔而来，像一道明暗相间的流星，在她身边恰到好处地耗尽全部动力；它会亲热地用脑袋拱她纤细的双腿，似乎在对她说“来玩呀，我能背着你去很多地方，我跑得可快了”。然而这番热情在面对Anna的父母以及管家、男仆时，会被立刻换上生无可恋、兴致缺缺的表情；哪怕他们将紫金花鲜嫩的根茎递到它嘴旁，它也会头也不回地将众人惊诧的目光甩在身后、优哉游哉地走回马厩当中。这只特立独行的动物也是维斯比唯一一匹患有花粉症的马驹，一到春天它的喷嚏便打个不停，活似一台停不下来的发报机。Anna待在房间与墙壁上的朋友谈心时，经常能听见它响亮的喷嚏声自楼下传来，而那时她会露出会心的微笑。不过遗憾的是，她绝少骑马，这源于她母亲过度的保护欲：大部分时候Iduna总是忧心忡忡地禁止Anna从事任何冒险活动，只有极少数情况下——通常这种情况的发生会伴随着诸多繁琐的规矩——才会允许她骑一下Cesare，那时她会在两名男仆的严密护卫下慢慢挪上Cesare的后背，仿佛她的年龄不是十四岁而是一百零四岁；他们一个人一脸紧张地牵着束手束脚的矮脚马，另一个人则忐忑不安地扶住马鞍，他们用粗壮的胳膊和庞大的身躯将Anna与Cesare围得几乎密不透风，弄得骑手与她的马皆颇不自在，更别提享受迎风奔腾的乐趣了。也正因为如此，她愈发觉得Elsa是这个世界最神秘也是最神圣的那部分：她第一次在没有任何束缚的前提下，骑上如此高大的骏马，且是在午夜、在瓦伦纳、在无名小路上、在Elsa怀中。  
“我以为你会用别的方式带我走。”Anna仰起头，用指尖轻挠Elsa的下巴，仿佛在逗弄一只森林猫。就在她伸出手的瞬间，她感觉到那双环绕在腹部的手猛地收紧了，为此她对自己这个举动颇为得意——尽管今晚是她们第一次贴近彼此，可她竟如此了解眼前这位金发半神：于梦境中的观察与揣摩使得她能够敏锐地觉察出Elsa每一个动作之后的深层含义，一如此时此刻，她笃定环抱着自己、貌似一本正经的年长者已经在脑海中产生了某种念头，某种难以启齿的、超越耳鬓厮磨的念头，某种用以汲取温存的念头。Anna不得不承认，她喜欢看见Elsa于悄无声息中失去控制的样子，那对总是镇定自若、如本笃会修士那般聪颖而拘谨的蓝眼睛会在刹那间爆发出灼耀灵魂的光芒，它们振动着被星光烧焦的羽翼、穿越千万光年的距离，急切又稳妥地落向她的心田。  
“你不喜欢它？”Elsa忧虑地扯着马缰，看上去十分懊恼。  
“喜欢。”她想， _如果再这样逗弄下去，准会又_ _把_ _她吓跑_ 。于是，她倚靠在Elsa胸前，开始用指甲在那人的大腿上孩子气地写写画画，“只不过我没想到还会有人在这个年代以马代车。你知道，绝大多数人，包括我，只在佐罗、达尔达尼央、堂吉诃德的身上以及莎士比亚的戏剧中看到过。”  
“是有点儿老派。”Elsa对她的说法表示理解。当她沉湎于这只精灵的温柔乡时，也不可避免地意识到，她与她钟爱的少女之间那道由从不回头的岁月亲手垒砌的鸿沟不是简简单单的四天，也不是稍纵即逝的四年，而是漫长且陌生的十四载。她不了解维斯比的玫瑰在哪一座庄园的古旧罅隙中绽放得最为暖软，也不知道那些用静默书写自身的修道院里如悬崖栈道般狭窄的幽深长廊下是否会有一朵蔷薇娇小却倔强地展露身骨。从能够自由运用思维去探索世界那天开始，她了解周遭以及时间的方式便显出一种与常人迥然的固执与沉稳：牙牙学语时，那些能够惹得孩子们高声尖叫并歇斯底里地缠着大人反复讨要的可爱玩具、涂绘着夸张颜色的儿童绘本从来就不是她的首选；当到了能运用有限词汇组成依稀可辨的句子的年纪时，她热爱浩淼的星辰、灿烂的恒星远甚于那些千篇一律、毫无意义、最终无一不以放声大哭告终的戏耍玩闹；少年时期，她的一举一动老成至极，时常像个苏非主义者一样伫立于窗前蹙眉思索，被阳光笼罩的世界在窗外朝她发出只有孩子才能听得到的邀请，而她却充耳不闻。她的双眼仿佛佛兰德斯那些妙手天成的工匠们穷尽毕生心血打造的蓝色透镜，能够穿过重重夜幕直达寰宇尽头；那双深邃的眼睛似乎在告诉旁人：她生来就非肉体凡胎，而是旷古星散的伟大遗泽。倘若非要为她的生活下一个定义，那么构成她全部人生的图案绝非浓墨重彩、随意可见的西西里风景画，而是被供奉在圣加仑修道院密室中无人能够读懂的死海古卷；她的神秘是一种不可多得的恩赐，也是一种难以撼动的孤独；因此，在绝大多数时间里，她总是独自一人，于母亲的藏书里、于父亲的画作里、于一街之隔那座几近无人问津的私人博物馆里，将时间尽情抛诸脑后、在静谧中流连忘返，以至于她的母亲总会神色忧虑地将她从幽暗逼仄的阁楼内或是神态傲慢的画像前拎回家。这种孑然一身、摒弃时间干扰的生活自母亲离家、父亲去世后更甚：十四年前那个芳草芬菲的四月悄然逝去后，便再也没有人能动用外力将她从自我世界中短暂地剥离出来；那时起，时间于她而言宛如再也不会准点报时的老旧挂钟，它的存在并非用于记录岁月的变迁，而是连接自我世界与真实世界的唯一纽带；当准点的钟声响起，她才会短暂地意识到，过去已经离她越来越遥远。她开始站在时间静止的那一侧观察这个世界，并在某一天痛苦地发现，所谓人生已自母亲夺门而出的那一刻被宣判：从此以往，她将独自面对父亲的死亡，在一条茕茕孑立的道路上垂首而行；但她仍不舍得将母亲离去前的景象自脑海中抹去：那天，如帷幕般缓缓降落的空气中萦绕着数日前残留的欢声笑语，关于绘画技法的讨论和对未来生活的憧憬犹在耳畔，父亲对她许诺“一切马上会好起来”，母亲则用微笑予以默认；然而他们说谎了。少女扯动她的衣角，使她回过神来，她苦笑着说道，“或许只是我一厢情愿地想要活在旧时代。”紧接着，她忧虑地问她，“你......讨厌这种人吗？”  
“哪种人？”Anna故意装作听不懂地反问道，然后坏心眼地悄悄观察Elsa欲言又止的模样——那是她关于“Elsa”这座博物馆中最宝贵的藏品之一。每当她看到踌躇不决、若有所指的Elsa，便觉得那些为自己摘来野蔷薇示好的男孩子们的羞涩不过是路边随处可见的小石子罢了：她不会无礼地用脚踢开它们，也不会为它们驻足片刻；但Elsa是迥然不同的存在——这位金发的年长者仿佛一块包裹着熊熊烈焰的冰结晶，热情的虹光自她湛蓝的双眼绽放，与结晶内每一道裂痕交错、碰撞、融合，将所有的犹豫、所有的退缩、所有的不甘尽数折出。Anna盯着那儿射出的每一道光线，从不同的角度欣赏它们，并为此深深着迷。  
半晌后，Elsa咬着下唇，耳语似的说道：“我这种人。”  
“不，”少女立刻用青春特有的、仿佛雏鸟柔羽般的温柔抚慰这位产生了退却念头的年长者，“我在维斯比的朋友们也上了年纪，有些比你的年纪还要大很多，可我很喜欢他们。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
少女凝视着那双躲闪的眼睛、那张嚅嗫的嘴唇、那片曾经冷酷决然、如今被烦恼灼烧而泛起激动红痕的苍白；她欣赏着那些由古希腊人精心雕琢、健美有力的神性线条，如今因为一个小小的问题而变得柔弱易折；她聆听着那股会将句子如圣歌般朗诵、将词语如利刃般抛出的声音发生的变化，它们不再慷慨激昂、干脆利落，而是变得患得患失、瞻前顾后。她意识到，那些似是而非的梦境正逐一化作现实：她爱的人也正爱着她。于是她选择不直接回答，而是伸出手臂勾住Elsa，引导她来到自己唇边；年长的情人露出了如释重负的微笑，不假思索地接受了她的邀请，将自身轮廓与她略显单薄的身子齿轮似的嵌合在一块儿。  
虽然她们真正相识不过数小时，但Elsa觉得自己已经爱上了少女的吻：拘谨的唇瓣、轻佻的舌头、放肆的呻吟......Anna的纯真与欲望既有属于十四岁的青涩，也有远超这般年纪的老练；它们如同一双天真而莽撞的手，不计后果地将她掩埋在血肉下、放置于胸腔中的那扇门用力地朝里推；而她在门的另一侧，感受着摇摇欲坠的颤抖，体会着应声而来的雀跃，最终按捺不住澎湃的心潮顺势将门拉开；少女就此跌入她的怀抱。她们在平稳的马背上拥吻了好一阵子，直至缠绕在Anna腹部的手指越来越放肆、越来越无法拘束自己的行为，她才甚是羞愧地离开了那双没有被尘世间庸俗的化妆品浸染的朱唇。  
她的少女好奇地问她：“怎么了？”但她害怕自己再度涌起的鲁莽欲望会使少女受到惊吓，故而一时半会不敢坦然地回答少女的疑问。只是她不曾想到，当她在这个旷远陌生的世界流浪时，当她的心周而复始在沉冗枯燥的天地漂泊不定时，当她的灵魂刚刚熬过刺骨寒冬却执拗地想要将那个冰冷的故事诉尽道明又无从下笔时，竟会有一位无名少女将爱意如此深刻又如此隐秘地放在她留给世界的模糊阴影里；她也不曾想到，这位献出一切的少女会有这样无可匹敌的勇气与魄力，毫无惧意地面对突如其来的爱情以及它的所有挑战：它并不惧怕被玩弄或者被抛弃、被嘲笑或者被折辱，青春年华特有的纯洁以一种成年人难以想象也不敢想象的专注注视着她生命中第一份爱情，全然没有把所有预想中的灾难后果放在心上；她不在乎自己能获得什么，而是虔敬地想要向自己神往的世界献出什么；她的天真烂漫、不谙世事被纯粹的爱意锤炼为圣洁的无畏，这或许会被成年人嗤之以鼻地称为“盲目”，但正是“盲目”的无畏使这位还没有深陷尘世间的纷乱泥潭、没有被尔虞我诈玷污心智的年轻人拥有着无穷的力量，使她能够凭借着恣意的想象与果敢的毅力一次又一次地去观察、去理解记忆中的情人；她像是瓦伦纳的勃拉姆斯，不肯随波逐流、不愿忘掉过去，一心只想追随业已逝去的英雄时代的脚步，在淡然地拂去肩头那抹自拜霞特剧院飘来的尘埃后，仍愿意以深刻的信仰与心中敬爱的舒伯特发生共鸣。浪漫幻想的滋养使得这株年轻的、待放的生命从不畏惧凌晨四点的霜冻，也从不屈从午后两点的酷热，它在精神上仍维系着自宇宙诞生以来长久存在却于数万年内被逐渐瓦解的封闭与开放的绝妙平衡——对所爱的事物从不拒绝，对所恨的种种亦绝不容忍——与此同时，人生的分水岭仍远在数百公里之外，不曾设防的心灵峡谷尚未被世故的阴云所遮蔽，鲜明的情感仍如艳丽的蜃楼那般耸立在思维之河对岸，这种宁静的氛围造就了她在情感上的幼稚，而这种幼稚恰恰是使成年人精于算计的人生相形见绌的镜子，是他们为追求所谓的成熟而弃若敝屣、却在人生之秋求而不得的宝物。因此，这位少女从未想过自己是否会被这份强大爱意剥夺思维的动力，因为只有她这般年纪的孩子才会选择无条件地向爱顺从；她也从未想过当自己失去了宝贵的动力是否会粉身碎骨直至荡然无存，因为终有一天能够朝着朝思暮想之人奋力坠去才是她年轻生命里的唯一目标。红发少女似是从她的表情里领悟到了什么，故而用一种欣然应许的语气问道：“你......又想继续了？”  
“抱歉。”她努力矜持地去吻少女散落在肩头的红发，可嘴唇甫一碰到那抹不曾熄灭的火焰，她便即刻燃烧起来，喉咙里发出了与欲望搏斗的痛苦呻吟；她惊觉自己堕落得如此迅速，以致体表每一寸肌肤、体内每一块肌肉、如丝线般牵引着整具躯体的每一根神经皆无力提出异议；堕落用汁液裹住繁星，将它们精巧地摆放在织锦般的夜空当中，而她则如同偶入糖果店的孩子，贪婪地张开嘴唇、伸出舌头将它们囫囵吞下。她从少女身上感受到了姗姗来迟的、终其一生也无法触及的事物：朝星、暮云、流月、冷阳。于陶醉中，她逐渐明白一个事实：这位少女是无垠的深空，而匍匐在地、仰望苍穹的自己将不可避免地爱她一生。  
远处，被黑暗笼罩幽深湖面上传来了一阵若有若无的汽笛声，宛如警铃那般稍稍冲淡了她勃发的情欲。她勉力冲少女摇摇头，“不。”她无法再多说一个字，甚至不敢露出任何表情：因为若稍有不慎，那只好不容易被来自现实世界的警告栓进心底牢笼的野兽便随时有可能咆哮着挣脱束缚、向她可爱的鸟儿扑去。  
少女蔚蓝色的虹膜边缘被月光镀上一圈明艳的翠绿，犹如一只机智且伶俐的青鸟，模仿着它的主人追问道：真的？她沉默了。她如祈祷般告诫自己，保持静默才能避免胡思乱想；但埋于颅骨深处的锁链已发出刺耳的声响，她感到太阳穴正突突直跳。  
“你想继续也没关系。”少女用手指体贴地梳理着她的鬓发，她面带惭色地抬起眼帘，发现少女正用怜爱的目光看着她，令她周身如夏日湖水那般泛起阵阵暖意。她知道自己的眼睛里有什么：曾为她不齿的情欲、曾被她唾弃的失控、曾被她抛弃的软弱，它们如土耳其人那般卷土重来，只是意志的海崖旁再也没有牢固的城墙用于守卫了。然而少女接纳它们的双眼是那样明亮，神情是那样宽容与坚定，似乎在告诉她：驯服她体内那只蛮不讲理、永不满足的狮子是自己的义务。在此后许多年里，每当她为自己无法抗拒欲望而感到羞愧时，总会得到少女的安慰与鼓励，那份慷慨的包容是一只自时间而来、随长风而去的飞鸟，从未在他人肩头伫留片刻，却义无反顾地选择永远栖在她的臂弯。此时，悦耳的声调再度于耳畔响起，“真的不想继续？”  
那一刻，她的小鸟用不甚锋利的喙部轻易地啄开了野兽的重重枷锁，它伸出强壮的双臂，将那只美丽的生物温柔地搂入怀中。有时静静的亲吻足以令所有优美动听的声音、所有辞藻华丽的言语自惭形秽，直至主动陷入无休止的阒寂；当她们同时意识到这件事时，便再也不愿意放过任何一个亲吻彼此的机会了。一瓣上唇轻扯着另一瓣下唇的褶裥，仿佛在邀请对方跳一支永不结束的舞蹈；手指则如同急于归家的游子，在对方的身上寻觅佚失在牧童歌谣中的古老故乡。  
“这样就够了。”末了，强健的意志到底恢复了力气、挣脱了引诱那珠圆玉润的臂膀；她万般不舍地扶着少女窄窄的双肩，深感这份娇小是如此引人入胜；她侧过脸，喘息着说道，“在回到庄园之前，我会忍耐。”  
“你不用忍耐。”说着，Anna意味深长地看了一眼马背上那张土耳其长毯，随后将视线挪向石板路旁刚好一人高的茂密灌木丛。  
她立即明白了她的意思，随之而来的是巨大的羞耻感：似乎眼前的一切——命运般的相遇、不经意的交谈、月光下的漫步以及使人幸福与陶醉的交合，都不过是她酝酿已久的预谋、是成年人为了引诱无知灵魂惯用的伎俩。她咬着下唇，委屈地辩解道：“我只是觉得你会喜欢Nokk。”这颗来自弗里西兰的黑珍珠颇为绅士地打了个响鼻，像是一名诚实的仆人在对主人的说辞予以肯定。  
“我知道。”罗望子树细碎的花阴宛如一张秀丽的头巾，将少女的面容笼罩其下，月色用清辉为自己的杰作签下姓名。她如痴如醉地端详那些闪光的字迹，脑海中已经闪过无数癫狂而痴缠的画面，同时她又产生了庆幸——这种庆幸曾是她鄙夷的人性中最肮脏的一部分——庆幸自己身为了女性，因为无论此时此刻她有多么狂热地陷入汹涌情潮带来的迷乱漩涡当中，身体也不会展现出明显的征兆：没有地震来临前那些使人倍感突兀与不适的震颤，只有几朵将电荷藏在心间的乌云借着愈演愈烈的风势自激流暗涌的海面飘过，只有她的目光如同觅食的鹈鹕、时不时地让自己笔直地坠入少女湖泊似的双眼之中。她的左手握住少女的膝盖，默默地将她拉向自己；右手则攥紧马缰，命令Nokk朝树林走去。  
沉郁的四野不知不觉间化作了幽蓝的海洋，仿佛以严谨与典雅著称的爱德温·H·比拉什福德终于对黑夜企图只用一池星灯便想点尽月色的举动忍无可忍，提起画笔为繁复单调的世界抹上厚重明静的冷调；此时的月光如同奥斯曼土耳其人的洁白长巾、别致地缠绕在她们腰间；Nokk以最正统的步伐速度，不急不缓地载着帕夏与她年轻的妻子徜徉在这片饱和的蔚蓝当中。绿荫长墙已经化作朦胧且望不到尽头的蓝色幽影，沿着湖畔蜿蜒地飞向远处与夜色融为一体的山峦；唯有一丛低矮的越橘不动声色地站在那儿，仿佛长墙的建造者在第七天突发奇想，决定要为这个世界留下一点惊喜；又像是被迫夹在菲力普•马罗与山姆•斯佩德之间的赫尔克里•波洛，以一种颇为滑稽的方式坚持着不合时宜的体面，不厌其烦地扭动着矮胖的身躯试图朝往来的行人讲述其背后的真相—— _这是一片圣地，任何人来到这儿都不应当被打扰_ 。Nokk迈开颀长的四肢，轻巧地越过那丛越橘，没几步路她们便见到了波洛口中的空地。  
“我觉得这有点儿像......”Anna出声打破了有些沉闷的静谧。  
“罗密欧与朱丽叶？”  
“也许？”  
“事实上，罗密欧与朱丽叶并没有一起骑过马。因为他们二人的家庭可以称得上世仇，所以二者总在月夜幽会，自然也就不能一道骑马了。当然他们也不是第一对发明月下私会的恋人，更早的一对儿是皮拉姆斯和提斯柏。”突然想到了什么似的，她低头看了看少女，有些尴尬地问道，“我是不是不该解释这么多？”  
少女轻笑起来，仰头在她的嘴角落下一记浅吻，“别，我喜欢你这股认真劲儿。”  
那张将屈塔希亚的彩瓷艺术完美复刻的羊毛毯被铺陈在草地之上。即将再次到来的性爱之旅令她激动不已，她双手颤抖地将少女抱下马背，沿着质地绵柔的布料边缘亲吻着少女的锁骨，将耳朵贴在少女的小腹上仔细地聆听着情欲从肉体深处发出的低吟。随后她们并肩躺在茂密枝丫编织而成的云端下：叶尖时不时地垂下剔透的夜露，无声无息地跌落在她们赤裸的躯体上，与肌肤上的汗水一道，最终渗向那张与肌肤相亲的绒毯。她们的身体仿佛被午夜亦真亦幻的潮热所浸染，以致无法分辨出这份热意究竟是源自于内心深处、还是因为这片稍有不慎便会暴露在他人视线之下的小树丛所带来的的危险快意。  
她将手伸进少女紧闭的双腿之间，像一位标本爱好者那般谨慎地用手掌将凤蝶闪耀着鳞光的双翼缓缓展开。从那刻开始，她真正地意识到一个事实——自己将会永久地醉心于Anna的美丽：无论她经历了多么弥远的漂流、无论她见证过多少灿烂晨辉的毁灭与黯淡暮光的崛起，那些与悲凉时空交融凝聚的过往皆被少女如同宇宙奇点般的世界尽数吸纳，这副小小的身躯里蕴含着最猛烈的爱意与能够融化一切的热量；而她则深陷其中，如同一个毫无头绪的光子，在无序的撞击中期待着她的爆发能为自己带来解脱。然而她没有意识到，这种命运般的一见钟情往往并不能带来善果，这种一生仅此一次的爱情只会带来悔恨，使人从此沦入被虚妄折磨、被现实谴责的痛苦境地。  
突然，少女发出了一声轻呼，她连忙从她的身体里退了出来，关切地问道，“怎么了？”  
“草皮。”Anna支起身子、给她一个宽慰的吻，随即将她的手牵回原处，“我是说这儿的草扎得我有点儿痒。”  
“我们还是去庄园吧。”她搂住少女的腰肢，随时准备将她抱起。  
“不，就在这儿。”引导手指穿过那扇微启的情欲之门时，少女含住她发烫的耳垂，悄声说道，“我喜欢这儿，还有在这儿的你。”  
与Anna不同，Elsa的羞涩是另一种天真：那是猛然间意识到自己已跌入爱河之人才有的恐慌与甜蜜，在诚惶诚惧的坐卧不安与不知分寸的志得意满之间反复徘徊。她轻轻握住少女的乳房时，如同一位制陶师在感受着陶土柔滑的质感；她触摸少女随着胸腔的振动而起伏不定的脊背时，那份轻柔与慎重仿佛在碰触她某本最爱的古籍；她被情潮四溢的海峡所吸引、一步一步走向幽密的洞穴时，她扶着潮湿的穴壁、一点一点走进它的最深处时，又像是品鉴一朵刚刚绽放瓣片的花朵那般慎重而缓慢地捻动它的边缘。有别于第一次激情之下的狂野，这一次她感受到了情欲中更为细腻的部分：少女紧紧地抱住她，使人窒息的柔软含住她的指尖，像一团愈燃愈烈的火焰，如彗星般划过晴朗的夜空，最终在炫目的碎裂中完成冷却。  
“我想告诉你一件事儿。”她不记得少女在多久之后松开了夹紧在她腰畔的双腿，或许从未松开也说不定，因为在很长的时间里她依然漫游在温热的海浪之中、沉沉浮浮。  
“嗯？”  
“比起上次，我更喜欢这次。”  
“那么，我向你保证，你会更喜欢下次。”她笑着吻了吻少女被情欲濡湿的额角。  
  
她还记得多年以前，父亲下葬后第一天的那个夜晚。她如同现在这般，蜷缩着四肢，身侧冰冷的空气将她慈爱地抱入怀中，却让人感受不到一丁点儿暖意；她还记得那时，那台答录机宛如她父亲留下的最后一名恪尽职守的卫兵，自轮廓不清的墙角向它的主人忠实地报告着外界的信息，如善于模仿人声的鹦鹉那般时不时地发出声响：一会儿是一个女人的自说自话，一会儿又一个男人的循循劝导。她如往常那般闭上双眼，世界顿时化作两团莹绿的辉光，冥冥之中她仿佛听到了父亲在院子里教她如何使用望远镜观察英仙座星系团，母亲则倚在散发着橘色柔光的窗户旁请求他们快点进屋、免得被深秋暗藏的寒意冻伤，她与父亲只得在寒风中跺着脚、恋恋不舍地离开星空，返回母亲身旁；但当她睁开眼睛，一切烟消云散。她清醒地意识到这清冷的四壁是回忆留给她的唯一防线，而这道防线也将在不久后的某天彻底坍塌：虽然星辰并不会就此离她远去，她仍将自辽阔的大地上、在颠簸的旅途中接受它们的指引，但从此以往，这道深邃高远的穹顶之下，无论是霏霏细雨还是暴雪寒霜，再也没有人或者被称之为“家”的地方能够给予她庇护；她将用血肉之躯去迎接真实世界刺来的利刃，用鲜血与疼痛换来的一道道疤痕为自己重新建造一座城堡。  
她一直以为这座城堡不会迎来它的第二个主人；但此刻，她躺在床上，静静地看着因疲惫而陷入沉睡的少女。她想到，数分钟前，她占有了这个精灵的灵魂；数小时前，她占有了这副盛放着洁白灵魂的肉体。而现在，她仍想抚摸她、亲吻她，想感受她的十指在自己后背用力收紧时的矜持，一如她睡莲般绽放又拢紧的身体；想把丑陋的欲望施加在她纤弱的体内；想从她那儿获得源自欣慰的痛楚；想要她再度将柔嫩的嘴唇忘乎所以地贴在自己的双唇上；想在她的双眼里看到万里晴空以及下方迎风摇曳的向日葵山丘；想听到她在探寻那道缝隙深处的生命本源时少女忘情的呼唤，仿佛勃拉姆斯的琴曲，在纤毫毕现中将凝重的忧郁与快乐的冲动展现得淋漓尽致：那些戛然而止的呻吟以及沉重鼻息奏响的尾音似乎在向她述说某种喜悦，而这种迷人的喜悦源自于将身体毫无戒备地、甚至心甘情愿地交付给另一个人，这种喜悦也使得到这副身体的人感到同样的幸福。她从未像现在这样，对内心的欲望如此顺从，没有任何来自于道德的诘难。  
她的手指如同一抹阳光，越过少女头顶的薄暮逐一点亮这片大地；忽然，数百万缕光线中的一缕摆脱了空间与引力的束缚、拥有了自己的翅膀，于是它伸展双翼，自遥远的地平线开启它的旅程：它先是飞过少女的双眉，却惊讶地发现那是黑夜为即将迎来光明的世界留下的最后一抹残影；它朝前看去，那双眼睛一如晨光中湛蓝如洗的温德米尔湖，它记得总能在平滑如镜的湖面看到自己傲然的倒影，但现在，清晨用淼淼烟云将其遮掩起来，似乎在示意它小心一点儿——她仍有点累。它盘旋了一会儿，在心中向她默默告别、展翅而下：于晴空之中，它俯瞰着八月初仍积有余雪的奔宁山脉，欣赏着蜜色的双颊被涌自爱欲的灼烫染红；它还看到细小的雀斑如同山脚的瓦莱羊正优哉游哉地漫步于此、咀嚼金黄的嫩草；当它的羽翼掠过它们头顶时，它们仍旧安静地躺在那片金色的草原上。它乘着曾经的兄弟们在海涛上反射的狭长身影，掠过曾经的姐妹们在波纹上留下的粼粼耀光，朝着一扇又一扇的百叶窗飞去，并在窗后留下自己优美的羽毛；它细数着考文垂大教堂的褐色残垣里那些悠远历史所遗留的沧桑，顽皮地在红色石块垒砌的石墙上拓下自己不同时期的身影。它想， _这儿可真美，_ 但它没有留恋、也没有犹豫，继续南行，因为它知道还有更美的风景在前方等待着自己。怀着莫大的期待，它轻巧地越过那些令法国人叹为观止的白色峭壁以及多佛海峡内阳光如纷飞细雪散落在脊梁上的滚滚浪涛，随即看到了布列塔尼的海岸线——那是少女的双唇，而拍击海滩的波涛则是她的声音：时而轻柔缓慢、时而高昂激越；它的内心燃起一团贪婪的烈火，想要看到更美的景象；它振翅而起，却在途中被兰斯大教堂与圣米歇尔大教堂的华丽庄重所吸引，因此停留了很长一段时间。它坐在色彩斑斓的玫瑰窗下、躺在神情肃穆的圣徒像旁，盯着一幅又一幅主题沉重的浮雕与装饰画，宛如一位被魔鬼引诱入世的苦修士在弥留之际突然想起了早年被遗忘的神圣训诫那般心怀愧意地跪下、专注而深沉地做了一番祷告；它试图借此回忆曾经阅读过的宗教经典来平息内心的烈火，可无论如何努力，它的脑海里只有少女挥之不去的剪影；于是它平静地起身，头也不回地越过那些神圣之地，笔直地奔向远方。它第一次收敛双翼，循着鞑靼快骑在伊斯法罕古老且狭仄的巷道留下的蹄印，穿过那片为爱迷失心智的马杰农曾游荡不止的广袤旷野，但那儿没有狮子与老虎、也没有雄鹿与豺狼，只有丝绒般的暖霭与乘风而来的啾鸣；它乘着被地中海广阔胸膛下的沸腾热血所温暖的北风，翻过如流苏般横卧海岸的阿特拉斯山脉，尽情地接受着来自山脉后方潮热气浪的甜美拥抱；它在湿润多雨的刚果密林中寻觅着一只极乐鸟的踪迹，它们竞相追逐、纵情交合，它们一道经过菩提树遮盖的湿暗街道，一同感受着深埋在卡拉哈里沙漠下方数百米之深的沉积岩通道内的地下河水一刻不停地奔涌向前。她陡然意识到，这位少女远胜于她读过的每一本书、欣赏过的每一幅画、品鉴过的每一瓶美酒、聆听过的每一首乐曲；这位少女于她而言即是全部世界。  
恍惚之间，她听见了少女的轻笑：半是揶揄、半是得意，似乎在为自己的佯装计划获得了成功而感到自豪。她慌乱而惭愧地想要抽回独自贪欢的手指，少女立刻将双腿紧锁起来。  
“别想逃走。”Anna的眉梢欢快地跳动了一下，无声的引诱如同音符从她润泽的肌肤下、随着尚未发育完全的肌肉的颤动一个接着一个地被弹奏出来。多年以后，她仍清楚地记得有关于少女的种种：每当自己捉住躲藏于少女身下那颗隐秘的嫩芽并反复揉捻时，她总会颤抖着蜷起脚趾；她能清晰地看见她的欲望在噏合，仿佛一双哀怨的红唇，控诉着她的残酷与粗暴，又煽动着她偏执而狂乱的情欲。她还记得每当自己的手指试图翻开那本时常会兀自闭合、似是要用吮吸般的撕咬让她也体会何谓窒息的书籍时，少女眼角总会升起闪亮的星辰；她会忘情地吻着梦寐以求的星光，心跳变得比少女的呼吸更加急促。她还记得自己从Anna身上体会到了长久而多变的快乐，像一首即兴而来、永不重复的赋格曲，远比她游历时所观摩过的每一座蕴含着久远时光的雕塑、每一幅见证了悲欢离合的画作更加绚烂多彩。有那么一瞬间，她甚至忘记了她们是在做爱，她会觉得自己是在鉴赏最美妙绝伦的天造之物。  
高潮过后的Anna总会楚楚动人地仰起脸、请求她的亲吻，她十分眷恋这种氛围；只不过这次的吻格外绵长，像要对她独自享受欢愉施以惩罚那般，在亲吻的过程中，Anna又一次将她引回了少女的圣地。  
“不许再这样做。”她轻声命令道，“我想看着你、感受你，每一次。”  
有时，她会庆幸Abdullah相中的这座庄园以恰当的距离使她们巧妙地躲开了瓦伦纳的喧嚣以及喧嚣背后人们热衷于窥探他人隐私的眼睛与耳朵；有时，Anna的呻吟似是掘井人手中那根银色铁锹凿击地面发出的声响，它们一下又一下，直至在她的心头凿出一口深井，井下的灵魂遥望着高邈的天空，期待着被少女用历经情爱疼痛的双手一桶桶地打起；有时，她会发疯似的冲进少女体内，而那片柔软的腹地总会无怨无悔地接纳她；有时，她担心少女少不更事的身体承受不住欲望的癫狂而放缓动作，少女总会略带责备地用剧烈的收缩催促她再快一点；有时，她会沉浸在各种喜悦带来的快感当中：她喜欢Anna在高潮时稍稍用力地捉紧她的头发，喜欢在分开少女湿润的身体时回馈给她的、那些似有似无的痛楚，喜欢Anna在高呼她的名字时眼底流淌而过的那条闪耀之河——那是欢愉对她的挽留、是纯洁对她的赞赏。  
第二次离开少女的身体时，她们不约而同地发出了满足的长叹。  
她注视着枕在自己臂弯的Anna，说道：“躺在这儿、你的身旁，看着天花板上被百叶窗撕碎并抛下的阳光，会让我觉得我们就是凯末尔与芙颂。”  
“他们是谁？”Anna的指尖刮过她的长发，她忍不住发出了咕噜声，像一只急于撒娇的猫。  
“一个富家子弟和他的真爱。”她抽回胳膊，嘴唇向少女的胸口滑去，“但他们分开了。”  
“你想说我们也会分开吗？”Anna的脸上头一次露出了古怪而紧张的表情，她能感觉到那些与长发缠绕在一块儿、几乎要在她的皮肤上留下烙印的手指在微微发颤。  
“不，”她想， _我要把你紧紧抓在手里，一如你紧紧抓住我那般_ 。“瞧， _你的脖颈上有阳光，灵魂里有慌乱_ ，”她用指腹感受着少女指骨柔和而纤细的形状，唇印则闲庭信步般自Anna的颈窝拓向她的胸膛，“但我要向苍穹祈祷，你的心里永远没有刺痛，因为这只鸟儿看上去是如此美妙，若非爱意，它不应当受到惊扰。”  
“你是不是对每个女孩都这样说过？”Anna突然有些严肃地问道。  
Elsa自顾自地用舌头卷起少女骨朵般的乳尖，用手掌轻易地改变着它的形状；在迫使它的主人发出甜蜜的喘息后，她松开了它，认真地回答道：“其一，我只对你说过这话；其二，严格地说，这话只有一半属于我。”  
“还有一半属于谁？”  
“帕慕克。”她说，“你会是我的芙颂，但我不是凯末尔，我不会放开你。”  
就在这时，敲门声响起。  
“您好，阁下。”Abdullah的声音如钟表般精准地自门后传来，“早餐已经准备妥当。”  
“好的，请放在那儿。”她停顿了两秒，不确定昨夜她将少女带回家时是否有惊动到Abdullah，“我一会儿就下来。”  
“谨遵您的吩咐。”阿拉伯人得体而委婉地补充道，“以及请恕我自作主张，我想您房间里的女士可能需要几件衣服，因此擅自挑选了一些尚且得体的衣裳。是否需要我现在就将它们拿给您？”  
“不、不，”Elsa尴尬地制止了阿拉伯人，“请把它们放在门外，我、我等会来取。”  
“好的，阁下。祝您以及女士用餐愉快。”阿拉伯人随即心领神会地快步离开了。  
她扭过头，看见Anna将脸藏进了枕头，耳根泛起的、蔓延至后背的大片粉嫩似乎在告诉她：无论她为了爱情做出多么大胆的举动，本质上她仍是一位十四岁的少女；她会为恋情被他人撞破而感到羞涩不已，也会在这种来之不易的羞涩中细品爱情带来的万般滋味。Elsa为自己又发现了一个属于Anna的秘密而感到高兴，她为这个秘密签上自己的姓名，然后锁进大脑中某个被擦得铮亮的玻璃橱窗里。她想，总有一天她会建立一座名为“Anna”的博物馆，那儿将会是这个世界上最不为人知、也是最令人着迷的圣堂。紧接着，她搂住少女白鼬般纤滑的腰肢，低声恳求道：“再做一次，我们就去吃早餐，好吗？”  
  
用过早餐后，途经悬挂于走廊右侧的一副巨画时，Anna停了下来，她指着画中正在拥吻的男女问道：“他们是谁？”  
“克里奥佩特拉与安东尼。”她解释道，“这幅画是约瑟夫·莱恩德克尔最负盛名的作品之一，大面积的蓝色使得整幅画充满了爱情的宁静与欲望的放荡。”她用目光指了指一脚踏在石阶上、低头亲吻着情人的安东尼，“有点可惜的是，此刻这位罗马执政官仍沉浸在爱情的幻醉之中，完全没有意识到屋大维为了帝位已经对身为三巨头之一的他虎视眈眈；又或许，这位敏锐的政治家已经厌倦了与凯撒那位雄图大略的养子间的尔虞我诈、厌倦了罗马寒风刺骨的冬天，他已经决定放下一切，因此在他心中没有什么事情能比为自己的女神献上一朵妖精之花更加重要。”她意识到自己又不自觉地进入了自我的世界，因此不好意思地说道，“我很喜欢这幅画，所以将它临摹了下来。”  
Anna出神地看着画中克里奥佩特拉，过了好一阵子，才用小指头勾住Elsa的拇指，用一种害怕被拒绝的语气怯声询问道：“你会为我摘一朵睡莲吗？”  
“当然。”她迅速牵起少女的手，带她来到走廊尽头的画室，拿起笔在少女的脚趾上如细密画家那般细致地勾勒、上色：那朵睡莲与弗兰斯·哈尔斯笔下的人物有着如出一辙的鲜明特色，花瓣轮廓分明、色彩娇艳动人，根茎却模糊而粗糙、仿若可有可无。Anna轻触她的肘部，似乎在对她说：我很喜欢它。她们如画中人物那般接吻，少女的四肢如同刚刚苏醒的莲花，软软地攀附在她身上。如果不考虑她数次停下画笔、亲吻少女的膝盖、小腿以及脚背，或许这会是一次成功的绘画实验——在那片闪亮的贝壳上画出一朵朵形态各异的鲜花，就像它的主人曾经孤独度过的那些青春年华一般引人注目——但十分可惜，她无法克制住对于少女的爱慕，她爱她的一切，一如在爱自己的灵魂，这种强烈的爱意唯有通过肉体的结合方能宣泄一二。  
在天空即将被黑暗淹没之时，总算从情爱的疲倦中挣脱出来的Anna告诉她，自己要回一趟酒店，好为接下来数天将要缺席她表哥以及他女伴的度假生涯留下一些合情合理的说辞，以免招致家人的怀疑。Elsa欲言又止地看着她的红发精灵——她刚从床脚捞起那件白色露肩纱裙，准备将它穿回还残留着欢爱后薄汗的身体上。Elsa感觉自己变成了她最唾弃的那种人：但凡见到心中所爱，理智便荡然无存；像只发情的猛兽，脑中只剩下了与其无所顾忌地交欢的念头。她强忍住想要将少女按回柔软床笫当中的冲动，努力地让视线看向床头的水杯。她舔了舔嘴唇，想知道这只精灵要如何解释自己于激情中不慎在她身体上留下的爱痕；Anna眨了眨玻璃般透亮的双眼，问道：“你真的想知道吗？”  
她诚实地点头。  
“还是说，你想让他们知道这是你留给我的印记？”  
她不假思索地回答道：“想。”  
少女轻揉着Elsa的长发，说道：“那可不行。那会让你永远离开我。”  
那份充满柔情蜜意的爱怜令她再也没法忍受了：她只想与她在一起，片刻不离。于是她捉住少女的手腕，一把将她搂入怀中，“别走。别去写那张纸条。求你。”那是她第一次向他人哀求：她的内心已经被初尝情欲的牧羊少年所占据；那也是她第一次彻底丧失理智：不知天高地厚地想要告诉昭告天下，眼前这位少女只属于她，就像她亲自从海底打捞上来的古金币那样，她不是她的藏品，而是她的宝藏。  
她们罕见地发生了争执，只是这种无伤大雅的争执并非思想的交锋，倒更像是磕绊为生活制造的情趣，一如加入热咖啡中的牛奶、滴入苦酒中的蜂蜜，只会让回忆变得更加香甜醇厚。最终，Anna拗不过她的坚持，而她无法反对Anna的慎重，这对新晋的恋人采取了折中办法：她开车送她前往下榻的酒店，Anna会在十分钟内留好字条并回到她的身边。  
在等待Anna从那扇门后如小鹿那般快速地跃出、直直地跳入她的雪佛兰的那段时间里，她的心跳得厉害；她听见手腕上那块机械表的滴答声变成了轰隆的回响，害怕失去的焦虑感使她觉得每一秒都被拉得无限长；在这种煎熬当中，一对又一对年龄相仿的情侣踩着与她不可名状的忧伤莫名合拍的节奏从车窗旁鱼贯而过，令她愈发张皇失措。她愁绪满怀地听着他们讨论流行文化、批判种族主义以及对彼此的抱怨与赞美；神思郁结地望着晚霞自穹庐纵深跃下、在黑色的引擎盖上摔得粉身碎骨，使劲最后一丝力气将深红的碎片如喷泉水滴那般抛向街边的每一扇窗户、每一位行人。  
她愣愣地盯着那些肤色各异、紧密扣合的手，骤然意识到自己真正想要的东西：绝非自私自利的束缚、居心叵测的占有，而是一种更深层次的联结，那种虽然在父母身上以失败告终、但依然带给她无限温暖的联结。她思索再三，最终摘下了颈间的项链，并将它握在手心：那是母亲为她留下的唯一纪念，现在她想将它送给Anna；她想告诉少女，那是她对她的承诺；她想告诉少女，自己会对她的一生负责；但同时她也感到恐慌，她不确定自己这种在年轻人看来有些过时而古板的想法能否传达到少女的内心深处。当她看到少女在戴上项链后殷切而欣喜的眼神时，当少女用那种眼神询问她“为什么要送我这样贵重的礼物”时，她决定不再想那个问题。她说：“我忘记告诉你一件事儿。”  
“什么事儿？”Anna被她局促又凝重的神情吓到了，故而十分忐忑地直视着她的眼睛，似乎想要立即得到答案，好让自己悬在半空的心落下。  
“我曾在爱尔兰向一位德鲁伊请教过巫术。”她的声音越来越小，直到最后近成耳语，“下一次，它会变成一枚戒指。”  
尽管她的谎言是如此拙劣，可她仍然得到了少女的吻以及那句无需再说出口的“我愿意”。  
每当她回忆起那段旧日时光，便惊叹自己也曾过得犹如奥斯曼土耳其跋扈的苏丹那般骄奢淫逸。她让Abdullah每天为Anna带来一些稀奇古怪的玩意：一只塔斯马尼亚狐猴、一枚来自深海的倭马亚王朝金币、一幅饱受诅咒之苦的肖像、一根小型帆船布满贝类残骸看上去仿佛乳白色珊瑚的龙骨......Anna兴致勃勃地听她介绍它们的故事，而她沐浴在少女充满爱慕与羡慕的目光中，只是她还不知道，Anna对那些故事并不感兴趣，她感兴趣的只有她：她才是这个庄园乃至整个世界里少女心中最神秘、最向往、最钟爱的那一部分。  
当她们在庄园里最小的那间书房做爱时，远处的汽笛声会悄悄地躲在露台那扇挂着鹅黄色纱帐的门外，然后装作不经意间随着掀开幔帐一角的微风溜进屋子，躲在被阴影渲染成灰色的墙角，偷听她们愉悦的呻吟，全然没有发现她们也会趁着小憩的间隙聆听它悠扬的节奏。她们时常会趁俯卧在床上、在任由窗帘将凉意挥洒在她们布满汗水的背脊之际，在被短暂满足所给予的幸福驱使下凝视彼此的双眼之际，倾听屋外行人偶至的交谈声、房顶白鸽焦急的呼唤声、天井下小叶红枫沙沙的摇曳声、院内Abdullah挥舞扫帚将银杏叶堆成小小山丘的清理声，这些节奏不再是这个世界中可有可无的那部分，它们弥足珍贵，因为它们成为了她庞大回忆中一块至关重要的拼图：只要她稍加回想，便能想起她们是如何取悦彼此；那些看似微不足道的旋律又是如何成为一首回忆之曲中必不可少的柔板的。  
当Anna将拉克酒送入她口中时，她觉得自己已经变成了耽迷肉欲的拉结。她们会带着欢愉后的汗水一道观赏院子里那株如同醉酒的卫兵那般怒发冲冠的银杏树，并向见证了秘密时刻的它举杯致意；她们会如同两只幼兽，在光芒流泻的房内嬉闹：用灵活的四肢缠绕彼此，用晚祷般的呢喃互诉衷肠，用片刻不停的亲吻互相追逐。她们时常在用餐之前做爱——Anna格外喜欢在那个时候引诱她：那些花茎一般软嫩的手指、那张无需多言只消一声轻叹便能撼动高山的双唇，于她而言是致命的诱惑。Anna喜欢紧盯着她那双受到挑逗便会立刻释放出骇人欲火的蓝眼睛，喜欢看着她不顾仪态地推倒椅子、一步步走到她身旁，喜欢被她粗暴地抱起、温柔地进入。她们在餐桌上、在地板上、在仿佛被风吹进来的阳光那般耀眼的窗帘前......所有能够漂浮着时光与记忆的颗粒的角落里，都留下了她们快乐的呻吟、失神的叫喊。Anna的身体在她的爱抚下变成了一座花园：春日颢穹下自浅眠苏醒的风信子，夏雨炽潮中怒然盛放的火焰兰，将秋暮哀思寄托于嫣红之中的虞美人，看尽冬雾雰雪却在思念初春背影的小苍兰，吻痕一如千姿百态的花朵于各处此起彼伏地绽放。每每当她的脑海中浮现起这段记忆，便会发现那些疯狂的性爱使得她们似乎从未分离过，她们的身体与灵魂在那段时间里已经完全地融合在了一块儿，今生再也无法被分开。  
只是，任何故事都会不可避免地走向它的结局。在这种令人忘却现实的愉悦中，短暂的幸福时光迎来了终结。  
那天，Anna伏在她的胸口，对她说道：“明天我就要回维斯比，你会来吗？”  
她说：“我会。我不想离开你。”  
但她不曾想到，有时，离别才是真正的幸福。  
  



	6. Chapter 6

### 6

近半个月的时间里，Simon总是能在咖啡店靠着窗户的角落里见到那个女人：一头漂亮的、近乎全白的金发，仿佛冬日下地中海沿岸那片整齐划一的锌皮屋脊、闪耀着雪一般的白光；深邃的眼窝底部是一汪斑斓的间歇泉，两瓣嘴唇如同被日本浮世绘大师精心雕琢过那般薄得令人心动不已。绝大多数时刻，她静默得像棵树，一如被藏在安德伦禁宫深处那些名贵画册上、在那些镶满金箔的羊皮纸上、在那些散发着旧日时光昏黄气息的古卷边角上的柏树、梧桐树和栗子树，她与它们一样，仿佛正透过纸张上那层薄薄的胶膜等待着窗外明亮世界中的某个人朝她投去一瞥。她是如此寂静，有时会让Simon觉得世界原本就是一片万籁俱寂的空白，人们为了掩饰这个事实，不惜用色彩来假装声音的存在：沸腾的红、雀跃的绿、高亢的黄、傲慢的紫、平静的蓝、沉默的黑以及使人乏味的灰。或许正因为她浑身上下充满了寂静特有的深蓝与浑黑，于是，原本就不甚炙烈的阳光欣然地接受了自己已被变成冰冷月光的事实。当它陡然冲破云霄，跳入窗内的世界时，不禁让在场的所有人都大吃一惊。  
在这间不大的咖啡屋里，到处都弥散着使人昏昏欲睡的现代气息，而这个在铮亮的玻璃上一次次留下自身投影的女人却如同卢恩文字写就的古老诗歌：仿佛，某位技艺精湛却无人可继的书法家在生命的最后时刻为这个世界留下了他毕生的杰作；仿佛，他在弥留之际用枯瘦的手指急迫地抓住手中的猫毛笔，在洁白的纸卷上将业已逝去的黄金岁月以炫丽的笔墨悉数保存下来；仿佛，那些属于荣耀与过去的岁月经由诗人或是世人抑扬顿挫的口口传唱，又使得曾经的恢弘与壮丽通过繁复的韵脚重现于世。  
她像一道谜，每天准时出现；又像于白昼盛开的昙花，不多不少、只存在四个小时。Simon尽管好奇，却并不想了解这精准时间背后的秘密。他深信，这世间每一个谜底都如同一朵花，等待着某个人用独一无二的眼光去欣赏；当那朵花不属于你的时候，强行使它开放只会破坏蕴含谜语中的智慧之美。不过，这并不妨碍他悄悄地观察她：他曾学着她的样子，顺着来自窗外的奇异光线向它的中心看去，但除却寥寥无几的行人零星穿过取景器一般的窗户，那条他再熟悉不过的街道里空空荡荡、再无他物，甚至连野狗也很难见到一条；他又顺着自地面石缝中升起的光芒向上看，维斯比中学那座巍峨的钟楼外墙沿着光线不断生长，让它看上去颇似一条即将跃入碧琼的鲸鱼。然而很可惜，它最终还是没能直达卷云如波的天际。  
纵然数天的观察一无所获，但他在这个神秘的女人身上体验了奇思妙想带来的乐趣。渐渐地，当他再也无法从她身上获得探寻的乐趣时，这场窥视也临近尾声。某一天，他忽然灵光乍现般听见了那声若隐若现的喟叹，他陡然意识到了这道谜语的答案——她来这儿是为了爱情。他不禁自嘲，是啊，一位年轻貌美的女士来到这间平平无奇、连一名店员也雇不起的咖啡店里，日复一日地点着那杯他自己压根喝不下去的冰美式，除了受到爱情的蛊惑还能是什么呢？  
他想，这真是个美丽而朦胧的答案。唯有身处其中的人才能看清它本来的面目，那究竟是一幅色彩艳丽、线条平顺的波斯细密画，还是一幅色调柔和、风格纤丽的威尼斯肖像画？不管怎样，那幅忧伤彷徨、敏感多愁、既亘古不变又变幻莫测的画卷吸引了他。他想同她聊聊，不是询问她如何才能画出一幅世间难寻的画作，也不是询问她那幅画作里到底藏着怎样纯净动人的风景，而是想要了解她与她的恋人是如何透过那幅画去描绘、去看待世界的。  
他想，这才是我们欣赏画作的目的：我们站在它们面前，仿佛在面对一面镜子；我们站在那些以红木、柳木以及黑檀木为边界线的世界之巅，让目光与思绪一道，像陨石一样坠入那之下浩瀚如星的纷繁；我们站在大理石的地面上，但心灵早已随着那些永不褪色的画面归去。我们不是爱它们的色彩、轮廓、运笔乃至姓甚名谁，也不是爱它们的故事、历史、价值抑或作者为何，我们只是爱它们所处的那个世界、那种人生、那段光阴、那片永远也无法用文字分享的缤纷。  
他长吁一口气，将手边的杯子一一擦净，随后把它们整齐地码回身后的架子上。现在，他决定问一问这位气度高雅的常客对于那些出自他手的咖啡的看法，毕竟他知道自己制作咖啡的水平顶多保持在及格线上，毕竟他也知道她来这儿绝对不是为了品咖啡。  
“您好，女士。”他走到那张桌子前，轻声问好。  
“您好。”她抬起眼帘，回以微笑。  
“您还喜欢本店的咖啡吗？”  
她莞尔，却并不作答，而他已经知道了答案。他问道：“您是在等什么人吗？”  
她思索片刻，回答道：“是。我的......”停顿两秒后，她说，“表妹在维斯比中学念书。”  
Simon恍然大悟地点点头，好奇心再次驱使他问道，“不知哪位可爱的小姐是您妹妹？”  
“我以为维斯比人的用词会更现代。”女人被他严肃而拘谨的措辞给逗笑了，但转眼间，她的神色又恢复了先前的平淡。她似是有意要与他猜谜那般回答道，“她有着一头狐狸似的红发，赤麂一样的四肢，举止却像只笨拙的小熊。”  
这种解谜式的对话令Simon兴奋不已，他的脑海中瞬间掠过好几位少女的身影，但他笃定唯有那一位最符合女人所给出的谜面。他抬起头，说道：“我明白了，您的表妹是Anna小姐。”  
女人笑了起来。她的笑声有些低沉，听上去像是有一阵风吹过了桦树林。“您猜得没错。是她。”可Simon总觉得她的笑容里有一种忧虑，如同一位诗人在不经意间发现了宇宙真理并为之惊惧那般，她的手指隐约在颤抖，“她很美丽、很可爱，所以我们能从人群中一眼就发现她，不是吗？”  
Simon点头，“是。在我评价被关在对面那道低矮的红砖围墙后的雏鸟之前，我必须向您阐明我对于青春期男孩女孩的观点。您介意吗？”得到首肯后，他才继续往下说，“事实上，那些孩子中的大多数并没有我们所想象的那般天真、那般一尘不染。他们用笑脸掩盖市侩、把狡猾伪装成懵懂、将精于算计雕刻成笨拙与幼稚的形状，然而他们的手段还不够丰富、计谋也太过拙劣，最关键的是，他们不懂得隐藏自己企图获得他人瞩目的强烈渴望，因此他们那些引人注目的举动在饱经世故的成年人眼里无非是孤芳自赏的雕虫小技罢了。”他抱起双臂，看向窗外，“诚如您所见，作为一个在街对面观察那些孩子有十数年之久的老人，对于他们我的评价并不高，甚至可以说有些鄙夷的色彩在里面。我曾见过一名少女为了一支口红钻进了一个几乎可以做她父亲的男人的车子里，我也曾见过一群少年冲着一个比他们至少大上十岁的年轻姑娘不停地说着下流话，我向您发誓，那些污秽之词您只会从极少数的成年人嘴里听到，而在这个年龄段的孩子之间，它们变成了稀松平常之物，就像是一首朗朗上口的流行歌曲，只不过那个调子委实难听至极。”他与她的表情越来越肃穆，仿佛一根被绷得极紧的绳子、随时会被激昂的情绪扯断，但他也意识到了这点，于是立刻松开了那双无形的手，“但Anna小姐是个例外。倘若您认为我先前的那番话不过是一个商贩为了保住自己那可怜的销售额而采取的恭维策略，您便错了；我向您保证，您眼前这位手艺欠佳的老头出生行伍，二十年的军队生涯只教会他一件事情：绝不说谎。言归正传，如果我们今天提起的是博尔赫斯家那位有着一头金发的Anna、又或者是穆斯塔法家那位身材高挑的Anna，那么我会毫不犹豫地对您说，她们只是庸俗的、任人随意采摘的花朵，不值得我花费心思为她们奏响如此长的前奏；但阿尔伯特家的Anna绝对不是那种花儿，她是一只美丽的生物，是我见过的所有孩子中最单纯的那位，也是想象力最为丰富的那位，更是情感最为充沛的那位；她会向所有人问好，像只静不下来的小鹿；也会勇敢地挺身而出、从高年级的学生手中保护那些比她弱小的孩子，像头勇猛无畏的狮子；她会将向日葵送给那些形单影只的老人，也会兴高采烈地同我讲一讲她在庄园里的那些朋友、她的小马以及她的父母；啊，但我看得出来，她的欢笑背后是寂寞，不是年轻人无病呻吟的寂寞，而是纯粹无暇的、渴望被爱的寂寞。”他低声叹了一口气，“不瞒您说，作为一名飞行员，我是无神论者；不过有时，当一个令人惊叹的奇迹出现在我面前时，我也会承认，上帝也许真的存在于变幻莫测的云层之上那漫天星辰中的某一颗：他散发赤脚立于砂砾与碎石堆成的山丘上，像一道丰碑、一把刻度尺，而他的影子则是整个宇宙；他的目光会随着光线留下的那些蜿蜒且随意的脚印，于某个不为人知的时刻来到我们所处的这颗星球，最终决定为那些与无可救药尚且有一线之隔的人们留下一些宝物，而其中之一便是Anna。或许这种评价会被辩证主义者们批评过于狭隘，毕竟没人能在有限的时间里将大千世界看尽、将所有的秘密奇迹净收眼底，既然如此，又何以断言何物为世间至宝呢？不过我倒是认为，正因我们的思维如此狭隘、我们的视野如此有限，才会愿意集中有限的精力去了解什么事物、什么人才是我们真正想要去爱、想要去欣赏的；既然我们无法如上帝那般博爱，那么倒不如让自己的灵魂在一根蜡烛上尽情地燃烧。”少许的沉默过后，他看向那个女人，“我想您一定不会嘲笑我这个糟老头子，竟然也会附庸风雅、诗兴大发，因为我从您的眼睛里读到了对Anna的爱。”  
“不，不会。”她摇头，湖水似的眼睛里荡漾着缕缕微波，“您是个好人。”她想到了什么，在一段不长不短的静默之后，突然问道，“Anna的父母......也就是我的姑父姑母是怎样的人？请您不要误会，很早以前我便随我父亲离开了维斯比，对于他们的了解也仅仅停留在童年时期如烟尘般淡薄的印象之中。”  
“啊，我明白，我明白，”他说，“阿尔伯特伯爵是位身份高贵、家境优渥的绅士——当然，这儿的大多数人不那样称呼他，他们称他为阿尔伯特先生；同时这位和蔼可亲的人，也是一名标准而虔诚的圣衣会兄弟，热衷于沉思与冥想。阿尔伯特夫人则是位美丽优雅、充满智慧的女士，啊，这里不得不提到她的父亲、本地赫赫有名的贝尔纳多特伯爵——一位正派的老绅士，为人有些古板但十分慷慨，在艺术投资领域经验颇丰。阿尔伯特夫人自小受到她父亲的熏陶，早些年也曾前往西班牙与土耳其游学，于艺术方面亦颇有造诣，据说那些年她与一位年轻的画家往来甚密，原本大家都以为她会嫁给那位画家、从此步入艺术家的行列，结果不曾想十四年前她却突然回到维斯比与麦夫鲁特·阿尔伯特——也就是如今的阿尔伯特伯爵结婚、继承了家业。”  
这位年迈的飞行员店长突然发现，当他讲述这些轶事之时，眼前这个女人的表情逐渐发生了细微的改变，这种难以察觉的变化并不是在往好的方面前进，而是世人称之为“坏”的方面。老店长不知道她的心里究竟发生了怎样的改变（倘若他知道，或许他会决定不说出实话，至少不是像现在这样子犹如穆罕穆德对待耶和华那般诚实地和盘托出），他惊讶地发现自己看到她的悲伤对于光线的影响——这是一个使人诧异不已的过程：自窗外渗入的阳光被女人脸上越来越冷的神情凝结，化成了有形的实体，如同一缕尘烟、一片灰白的迷雾被眼睛轻而易举地捕捉；那抹似是出自汉默索伊之手的冷光，将她所处的角落照耀得一片沉寂。老人有种感觉，那种沉寂是某个事物即将走到尽头的痛苦哀嚎。  
接着，她一反常态、倏然起身，仿佛濒死之人那样摇晃着身子。她最后的微笑仍然保持着优雅与礼貌。她打断了老人的话头，略带歉意地说道：“抱歉，我突然想到有一件急事还等着我去处理，感谢您的介绍。咖啡很好喝。”  
Simon还来不及向她说些什么，她已推门而出。他望着她的背影，心想，他也许说了什么不该说的话，而那些话对于她而言意味着世界的崩塌。  
  
有一点爱猜谜的Siomn猜得没错，他的话对于她而言的确意味着世界的瓦解。  
多年以来她很爱自己的姓氏，因为那是她母亲为她留下的最后回忆，一旦念到那几个音节，往日便历历在目，那时她会感受到这个世界为她留下的、仅剩的温暖，但现在，她无比惧怕它。  
她第一次没有等到Anna从那扇雕刻着圣泰蕾莎侧身像的大门内故作娴静地走向自己，而是匆忙地逃离了那儿。她走在维斯比曲折的小路上，步伐急促地经过那些由石灰石堆砌的城垣和房屋，遥望那些据说有天使斜倚小憩的红瓦尖顶，凝视那些落满阳光却犹如被冰雪覆盖的高大枫树，寻找着那些如同野猫一般躲藏在狭窄街道尽头的无尽忧愁，逃避着那些来自身后、被阴影披满漆黑的扁柏发出的窃声低语；她透过指缝朝晴朗的天空看去，那儿什么也没有，只有延伸数万里的光与无边无际的蓝，而此刻，她只想如十四年前母亲不辞而别时那样、躲到谁也找不到她的黑暗之中。  
 _Anna。_  
她的脑海里无法遏制地跳出这个名字。她告诫自己，应当停止这种行为，因为她害怕自己的姓氏与Anna有所牵连。  
 _Anna。Anna。Anna。_  
她越是企图忘记这个名字从而获得平静，它便越是频繁地出现在她的思绪中，像是匿于某本古籍泛黄书页边角的细小签名，又像是写在某幅古画因色彩剥落才自窗棂的阴影中浮现的半句情诗。它们早已如同钉子一样牢牢地钻进了她的身体：有时，它们用卑微的声音呼唤她；有时，它们用尖锐的刺痛折磨她；有时，它们犹如戈壁滩上时不时扎破旅行者靴子的碎岩；有时，它们宛如藏蓝色天穹上永远指引她前进方向的星光。它们给了她疼痛与忧郁，也给了她亲切及温暖。在无数次的努力过后，她陡然觉察到自己根本无法舍弃它们，就像于冰天雪地的苍茫中奋力行走之人肩头的斗篷，就像于炮灰纷飞的战壕中拼死搏杀的战士手中的武器，别说下定决心，哪怕想也不成。  
怅然无措间，她感觉自己心底某些东西正在碎裂，每一块碎片落入心中的空白处时都会发出炮弹爆炸时剧烈的声响；她倚靠在表面粗粝的石墙前，却觉得自己头顶的天空正在朝她坠来，幡状的云朵如同灾难制造的残骸、劈头盖脸地砸向她的双眼；她感觉那些未能成形的雨水落进了眼底，于是她抬起头，然而天空湛蓝如故，一只渡鸦罕见地沉默而过，与它对视的那一瞬间，她差点痛哭，可她终究没有那样做；她想， _阳光如此美好，我怎么能哭呢？_  
她的悲伤如同一片落叶，领着她如幽灵那般在维斯比的大街小巷随风游荡。她害怕回到下榻的酒店，她害怕面对Anna；她害怕自己会忍不住对她说“我要离开你，Anna”。她悲哀地想到， _那时Anna会有怎样的表情呢？她会哭吗？她会挽着我的手苦苦哀求我不要离去吗？还是会带着年轻人特有的冷酷与决然毫不犹豫地摔门而去呢？上帝啊_ ， _这就是您想欣赏的景象吗？愁苦的离别、卑鄙的谎言、鲜血铸就的事实、无法被洗清的罪孽，只是那样的画面您想用怎样的色彩去描绘呢？_  
在跌跌撞撞回到酒店的那条小路上，她无数次地想起自己的姓氏，如同忏悔似的默颂那几个寂寥的音节：多么生硬的字母啊，起头的“B”字惯有的、圆乎乎的可爱弧度荡然无存，取而代之的是棱角犹如尖刺的锐利转角；它身后的每一个字母都变得那样锋利，她把它们费力地咽进嘴里时，仿佛在吞一堆玻璃渣；它们割破了她的血管，她想，那些血液一定随着冷却的晚风飘散在了高大椴树脉络分明的叶面上、墓地转角残破不堪的水罐里、幽密花园厚实肥沃的润土下，否则，她的心为何会如此冰凉？与此同时，那颗挣扎着不肯死去的心又无数次想起它的红发少女，每一次疲倦而阴郁的残躯上都会长出零碎的勇气；就在那一刻，她的耳畔突然响起一个声音，仿佛一道曙光撕裂了枪林弹雨溅迸而起的滚滚尘嚣，她不确定那究竟是为了逃避罪责的自欺欺人，还是上帝真的为她投下了最后的垂怜。那个声音一遍又一遍地告诉她，忘掉那个老人说过的话吧，Elsa，这一切不过是一个可笑的、不值一提的巧合罢了。  
暮色未至的傍晚，蔷薇似的圆月已经悬在了维斯比正逐渐褪色的蔚蓝天穹中央，当她迈着蹒跚的步伐回到酒店时，少女正焦急地在房间里来回踱步。  
有时，Anna会翘掉某堂会让时间被拖沓至黄昏且无关紧要的课程，悄悄地溜到她下榻的酒店。她们会像姐妹一样交谈，或是趣事，或是糗事，随后她们会一道浸没在爱河之中。她会小心地控制住体内的激情，避免在过于显眼的位置留下痕迹；Anna则会露出既遗憾又满足的神情。换作以往，她应该早已离去——带着温存后的点点疲惫与无尽喜悦回到维斯比的庄园中，坐在那张被她命名为“行刑台”的长桌前，像个家世良好的淑女那样与父母以及弟弟共进晚餐；但今天她没有离开。Elsa知道她为什么不愿离开，因为她还没有见到她。  
有时，她总能从Anna的嘴角读出了一股怜爱之情，仿佛她才是她们之中更年长的那一位。面对她偶尔流露出的、不曾道明的疑问，少女总是笑笑，却并不回答，因为那是她决心保守至死的秘密：只有她自己才知道她的爱有多深远、多长久；在旁人无法想象的世界里，她对她的思念一如一片无法被数清的星光，每一分每一秒都是闪烁其间且不曾黯淡的某一颗；但她不会将这份爱说出口，哪怕会让她的情人觉得她是个轻佻的孩子。她害怕自己的爱太过沉重，以致让Elsa觉得那是一种负担；她害怕Elsa会被这种负担压垮，不再像那样充满激情地拥吻她、抚摸她、进入她；她更害怕当她将满腔炽情付诸语言后，Elsa却把它们当作一个孩子一厢情愿的幻想、最终付之一笑。于是，她选择了沉默。  
但此刻突兀地闯入她们曾经宝贵温存时间的沉默显然与她们经常使用的、充满默契的沉默有所不同：她们之间不再是合二为一的紧密拥抱，而是一个在躲闪、一个在追问。Elsa选择避开少女既惊喜又担忧的眼神，径直走到窗前，一言不发地看着头顶晶莹的天空。她不敢多看少女一眼，她害怕从她的脸上，从她的身上，从她盛放着天空与海洋、远山与密林的眼睛里，从她衣裙每一道流荡着不安暗影的褶皱内，从她眼角的每一朵折射着希望之光的泪花中，获得残酷的真相。  
“你怎么了，Elsa？”少女用胳膊紧紧地抱住她佝偻困苦的背脊，她却一反常态地没有举起双臂迎接她的少女。  
“你该回家了。”她没有直接回答她，而是生硬地转过了话题。  
“不，今晚我不回家。”似乎因为没有得到习以为常的拥抱与亲吻，Anna嘟起嘴，小声说道。手像只怕冷的小动物那样钻进她的掌心，她下意识地握住了它。随后，疼痛自指尖迸发，沿着手臂激烈地涌入心脏。  
“你的父母会来找你，”她竭力让自己的声音保持平稳，她想， _慢慢说，Elsa，别让她发现你的情绪、你的疼痛，别吓到她_ 。“......他们会发现我们之间的关系。你说过，那样会让我离开你。”  
“我跟他们说了，今晚我会在Rapunzel家过夜。”Rapunzel是Anna经常提起到一位好友，“别担心，我跟Rapunzel说好了，如果我父母打电话给她，她会说我已经上床睡着了。”  
她没有再说话。  
她们并肩站在那儿，各怀心事。直到月光盛满街角半砖半石的水井，如微风般拂过爬满青藤的花坛，Anna才再度开口。“Elsa？”她的声音听上去怯生生的，仿佛做了一件天大的错事，被逮了个正着。  
“我在。”她轻声应道。  
“是不是我做错了什么？”少女怯生生地问道。  
 _不，你没有做错什么_ 。她一个字也说不出来，只能无力地摇摇头。 _忘记那个老人对你说过的话吧，Elsa，_ 那个声音又一次对她说道，这一次它显得更加温和、更加有耐心。她开始相信，或许这真的只是一个巧合，人类的姓名是那样繁多，就像天上的星辰那样：希腊人的名字念起来仿佛环绕着巨大的行星环，德国人与西班牙人的名字好似被众多卫星所包围，印度人的名字意图向世人宣布他们才是世间唯一的恒星，土耳其人的名字则是一个个模样相似的黑洞，唯有中国人的名字看上去还算言简意赅、甚至带着些许自陨灭而生的悲怆。  
“如果你不喜欢，我现在就给Rapunzel打电话，我会马上回家，”Anna靠在她的胸口，让她产生了一种错觉：似乎她早已没有了心跳，胸腔里的搏动只不过是Anna哀怨的声音将尘埃自死亡多时的残骸中震起。“但求你，不要什么也不说就推开我，不要一言不发就把我抛向荒野，哪怕......” _哪怕你说已厌倦关于我的一切_ 。  
她立刻明白了Anna没能说完的那些话，心里愈发悲伤。她想， _我的好姑娘，我怎么会厌倦你呢？霍斯陆数十年无法忘记席琳，拉达梅斯始终眷恋着阿依达，我的爱明明比他们更炽烈，只是如今我再也无法把它们说出口了_ 。为了弥补无止尽又无法遏止的沉默带给Anna的伤害，她开始用亲吻摩挲少女的双唇，试图抚慰她有些受伤的心灵。  
Anna的嘴唇如同夜晚垂落草丛的清露，带着些许凉意，这令她意识到她的少女说出那些看似无畏与豁达的话之时鼓起了多大的勇气：她分明是那样害怕，却仍想抢在她被迫作出决定前去承受离别的痛苦，仍想将不多的余地留给她、哪怕自己身后是再退一步便要坠入深渊的高崖。她没有停留太久便离开了少女湿润的双唇，当她抬起眼帘时，那双蓝色的、充满无辜的眼眸发出无声疑问：“你不再爱我了吗？”  
 _我爱你，Anna_ 。她说，只是她知道那些单词依然没能活着跳出她被罪恶灼烧的喉咙，它们发出的哭喊、以及它们的尸体犹如流星一般砸向她的心头。  
“我爱你，Elsa。”但Anna率先说出了那句话，好像只要面对她，那姑娘便有着有参孙般无穷无尽的力量，去抗争、去战斗、绝不妥协、绝不放弃，直到最后一刻。她凝视着Elsa的双眼，将那句话又重复了一遍，“我爱你，Elsa。”  
她哽咽着抱起少女，将她放在床上。她觉得自己是一团迷失方向的冷空气，为遥远彼岸的盛夏投射在辽阔海洋上的蜃景所吸引，不顾一切地遵循着错误的指引，朝着那团与自己截然相反的气流奔腾而去。当冷锋触及暖锋那潮湿、闷热的裙角时，她没有任何犹豫，任由自己投入蒸腾而上的氤氲雾霭的最深处；当她途径少女峰时，一阵罪恶的波澜自她体内滋生、涌动，似乎要将她驱回原本应去的遥远南方，她惧怕得不能自已，长时间颤抖着身躯，将脸埋在少女温热的、脉搏频动的颈窝，但不久之后，那股惆怅的气流被少女勾住她背部并不断轻抚以示鼓励的手轻轻抚平了。她想，她会是历史上那些罕见的、幸运地融化在盛夏时分的纷飞暴雪中的一员，而那段奋不顾身、终将随风而逝的经历是它们短暂一生中只此一次的爱恋；她想，Anna，你觉得夏天真的会爱上那个不合时宜的冬天吗？它会怎样想？那些兀自闯入它熊熊燃烧的内心深处冷冰冰的家伙们，它会在多年以后某个蝉鸣四起的午后、某个秋风渐嚣的凉夜想起它们吗？还是会将它们最终遗忘在热潮尽褪的沙丘之上？  
激情过后，她们如同两条搁浅的鱼，呼吸急促地躺在那儿。Anna撑起身子，让她像孩子一样躺进自己怀里；她将左耳朵贴在少女玫瑰色的乳房上，用右手紧紧地捉住另一边，温顺地接受着她的抚摸。  
“Elsa，”Anna的声音犹如一团焰火，朝着天花板飞去，转眼间落在她裸露在床单外的肩胛上，每一个字都是那样滚烫；她听到了皮肤被灼烫时发出的嗞嗞声，宛如一条蛇发出的最后警告，“妈妈......妈妈她看到了你送我的那条项链，我趁机向她提起了你。她很喜欢它，还有你。她说、她说，她为我有了一位像你这样高雅博学的朋友感到高兴，她想见见你。”她闭上眼睛，等待着宣判，“明晚，她想邀请你来庄园用个餐、向你致谢，你愿意来吗？”  
 _命运要是狠狠地欺负了_ _你_ _和我，那么绝不要向它求饶，不向它屈膝下跪，而是要蔑视它，嘲笑_ _它_ _，要不然它就会嘲笑我们_ 。当她想起这句话时，内心无比宁静。这一次，她没有让Anna等待太久。她果决地说道：“好。”  
她躲进满心欢喜的少女怀中，默默地问道， _Anna，你说这世间究竟有没有不存在谜底的谜语？_  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于赶在了十二点之前，大家520快乐鸭

### 7

当她第一次进入那座褐色砖石垒砌而成的庄园时，心中便有了一种挥之不去的感觉：像是在某个博物馆看到了一幅熟悉的画作、却又无法确切地回忆起究竟于何时何地见到过它一般，熟悉而陌生；仿佛多年以前它被主人们不约而同地扔弃在了岁月最难以启齿的阴暗角落，如今一道错误的、偏离了正轨的阳光短暂地照亮了那片染满尘土的须臾之地，企图让它可憎的面目重现于世。在她看来，它犹如一道转瞬即逝的预言，预示着她即将面对的命运——她的过往、又或者说他们的过往——是一段谁也不愿意多回想、充满腐烂与破灭气息的泥泞坑洼，除了她，没有人愿意在那儿继续挣扎；于是有人逃了出来，有人死在了那里，只有她仍固执地于原地徘徊。  
那栋房子宛如一只吃饱喝足的庞然大物、懒洋洋地趴在草地上，袅袅青烟伴随着它不安稳的梦境，被挤压成一朵一朵的铅灰色云团、逐一喷向淡紫色的天空。她突然想起母亲曾指着那些在伊斯坦布尔街头常见的、比它小很多的房子说过，人们就像帕皮诺那样孤独而忧伤地生活在它的肚子里；她不解地问她，哪怕他们并非孤身一人也会如此吗？母亲回答道，亦会如此。她想， _现在呢？那位独自离去的帕皮诺还像以前一样悲愁吗？_ 一条由玄武岩铺就、极具亚美尼亚风格的石板路自正门曲折而至，将蓊郁的草地分割成两块不规则的形状，一如塞浦路斯与叙利亚、萨勒耶尔与于斯屈达尔。恍惚间她有种错觉，仿佛世界上所有被时光与残骸之海分隔开来的地方都是这般令人心碎的模样：仿若丝绒的墨绿上布满了形态各异、修剪精美的灌木，枝叶稠密、散发出甜美清香的月桂，向时不时途经此地的北风投以叶片、给予哀思的洋梧桐，散落在如夜空般深邃的草坪上、被紫色晚霞映照得似是华灯一片的火绒草......眼前的一切仿佛一个诅咒——她隐秘地藏在脑海深处、锁在某扇窗户之外的景象，为了惩罚她试图将它困锁于记忆之渊、任其在时间的茫茫沙尘中腐朽风化的决定，于午夜时分悄悄地来到了这个世界。她在那条石板路上每走一步，便朝着儿时的记忆走近一分：那时，陷入绝望的父亲如同受到惊吓的鼹鼠，躲进昏暗的画室里疯狂挥舞画笔，一边语不成句地背诵着她听不懂的祷词，一边断断续续地咒骂着某个人，企图同命运抗争到底那般、想要在洁白的画布上绘制他们的未来。神情木然的母亲站在院内荒凉衰败、洒满新雪的草地上，一动不动好几个小时；她空洞地平视着那间房顶宛如折翼飞鸟的破旧房子，仿佛在思忖自己十四年来与它度过的点点滴滴是否值得继续留恋。而她坐在门口的阶梯上，一声声呼唤着父亲与母亲的名字，但始终没有人回应她。他们都沉浸在自己的悲伤中，却将她抛弃在过去与未来的分界线上。  
每一步都走得如此艰难，以致她觉得自己是被奥斯曼土耳其人俘虏的威尼斯海员，在身后脚印近乎鞭笞的驱赶下不情不愿地朝前走。正当她被阴云般笼罩心头的记忆折磨得心生怯意、乃至一度想要扭头离开这个显而易见要将她全部生活予以毁灭的漩涡时，她的少女出现在了那条被西斜落日映照得晦暗不明的小路尽头：她一反常态地不再大胆而放肆，反倒显得拘谨且羞涩；她扭扭捏捏地走了两步，仿佛她们俩是于书信间互诉衷肠多日、却在今天头一回见面的陌生情侣。  
有时，Anna的美丽总会让她忘记自己身处何方，只想尽情地欣赏属于她的一切：她看上去像一头美丽、伶俐、野性十足的小兽，眨眼间便莽撞地跌进她的怀抱；在回过头确认过没有人自那间宛如鲸鱼的巨大建筑中窥视她们后，她踮起脚尖、用刚刚喝过柠檬蜂蜜水的双唇碰了碰她因为心烦意乱而有些干燥的嘴唇。甜蜜瞬间被注入苦涩的心房，尽管不是那么有力，她却感觉自己的心脏又缓慢地跳动了起来。  
“你来早了，”她眨巴着眼睛，以愉快的调子小声打趣道，“他们还没准备好呢。”接着，她像是想到了什么有趣的、必须马上去做的事情，突然笑了起来；那笑声轻得仿佛一阵似有似无的微风，让她的心犹如挂在檐下、形单影只的风铃那般摆荡起来。Anna用手指捏住她领口的一枚扣子，“......不过，我们可以先去花房。”  
她瞬间明白了她的意思。以前，她很善于拒绝别人：无论多么盛情的邀请、抑或多么难以抗拒的好意，她总能找到各种巧妙的方式不着声色地将它们关在门外；但现在，无论Anna提出多么异想天开的建议，她从不拒绝。Anna像一道无处不在的光，没有任何方式能够阻拦她进入你的内心。于是，她任由Anna牵起她的手、急匆匆地躲进阴影的斗篷下；她们一道静悄悄地淌过那条河流似的的蜿蜒小路，目睹了淡紫色的霞光被人残忍地撕碎、又优雅地倾撒在地，她们谨慎而怜惜地绕开那些光华依旧的碎片，在穿过数道开满凤尾兰的灌木丛后，她们最终在如晚春般温暖的花房内停了下来。  
迟暮残阳的微光犹如石柱，撑起了这片昏暗的乐园：月见草们听到她们急促的脚步声，争先恐后地扭动着花萼，想要看看是谁在这个时候冒冒失失地闯了进来；悬挂半空的吊兰对她们匆促的举止颇感好奇，顽皮地用垂枝拍打她们的肩膀、拨乱她们的鬓发；一角的菩提树则十分沉稳，它泰然处之地站在那儿，似乎早已见怪不怪。花朵的幽香宛如细密的春雨，沿着她们的发梢无声地垂落至衣角；她感觉肺部正被这些柔和的香味儿缓慢灼烧，还不等Anna勾着她的拇指走到此行的终点，她便迫不及待地将Anna按在高大菩提树身后那张铺着法兰绒织物的长桌上，没有任何爱抚的前奏，粗暴、甚至有些野蛮地闯进那副还有些干涩的稚嫩身体：它没有任何怨言地接纳了她。在听到Anna刻意压抑、似是倾诉着疼痛的呻吟声后，她的脑子里反而产生了一股暴虐、破坏的冲动，仿佛故意想要让所有人发现一个可怕的秘密似的，她在那对含苞待放的乳房上、纤弱修长的脖颈旁以及细腻柔嫩的大腿内侧留下了一道又一道印迹；有那么一瞬间，她的脑海中掠过了伯爵夫人看到Anna身上这些由她亲手绘制的罪痕时、将会露出的表情：惊恐、憎恶、痛不欲生；面对那张被她虚构出来的、扭曲的脸，她竟然感到了一阵惬意、一种解脱。Anna咬着下唇、紧紧抓住身下的桌子，用近乎逆来顺受的包容承受了这场突如其来的暴雨；直到那声哭泣般的低吟自一直隐忍不发的唇齿间逸出，她才骤然从记忆的混沌中清醒过来。  
“对不起，”她急忙退出那片被折磨得有些红肿的炽热，自责而羞愧地用无声亲吻向从不对她设防的少女道歉，“我......我弄疼你了。”  
Anna摇摇头，“怎么了？”她抚摸着她的头发、纤细的胳膊环绕在她颈间。她忧虑地问道，“是不是因为我……”  
“不，不是。”她立刻否定道，“我只是有些担心自己会不小心说错话。”  
Anna如释重负地笑道：“好吧，我承认他们可能会有点严肃，但我向你保证，他们不吃人。”她一边沉默地吻着少女，一边替她整理好衣裙，时不时目光忧郁地扫过那些自己留下的痕迹——似乎想要将先前自己源自于兽性的冲动与罪恶统统从那具白嫩的躯体上抹去那样、目不转睛地盯着它们看。始终用目光追随着她的Anna吻了吻她因愧疚而下垂的眼睑，“别担心，我会遮住它们。”  
在暮光再也无法驻留于这片即将被黑夜垂下沉寂的世界、不得不收拢它最后一片绛紫色的羽翼前，她们几乎一刻不停地拥抱着彼此；她们忘情地追寻着仿佛会随着血红余晖一并坠入无尽黑暗的欢愉，却没来由地心生忐忑。直至她们的影子与自房顶天窗流泻而入的夜色融为一体，直至这片压得人喘不过气的晦暗阴影将九月底初显凉意的空气浇撒在她们被情欲灼烫得火红的身体上，她们才恋恋不舍地让交缠不休的唇瓣离开自己的恋人。尚未中疲倦中恢复过来的Anna倚靠在她胸口，她从她吐出的滚烫呼吸中能觉察到那股情火仍未熄灭，它依然在那个小小的、精力旺盛的身体里蠢蠢欲动、忽明忽灭。  
“我们得走了，”直视着情欲汹涌无眠的双眼，她第一次认识到自己必须在这种危险关系中扮演好年长者角色的重要性——否则，她们会像两只遭人唾弃的野兽，为了长时间地占有彼此，舍弃一切言语与思维，不顾所有伦理与道德；她们会向欲望鞠躬，并把此生所有的真情实感作为祭品一一供奉给它。片刻后，一个长久且稳重、富于说教意味的吻落在少女额头。“别让他们来找我们。”  
Anna这才羞怯地站直身子，挽起她的手。她们再一次经过那条已被落日余晖蒸发成一条银色小溪的石板路，宛如英国皇家空军那般小心谨慎地穿过被森冷月光击落在地的房檐阴影；在见到一位女仆的身影出现在正门时，她不情不愿地松开年长的情人，以一种与Elsa并不过分熟识、也不过分亲密的夸张语气对那姑娘说道：“请告诉妈妈，Bernadotte女士来了。”  
“夫人在小会客厅等了很久，”那位女仆则用活泼的语调回答道，随后她像熟识多年的朋友那样朝Anna眨了眨眼，似乎在与她的小主人分享某个女孩子间的小秘密，“就差让皮皮去找您了。”  
“皮皮是一条比利时寻血犬。”Anna向她耳边悄悄送来一条信息。她莞尔，眼睛却犹如一个第一次见到世界地图的小男孩那样死死地盯着位于扶梯正中的肖像画：画中的女人坐在黯淡无光的房屋一角，任由对面高楼投下的阴影将自己掩埋起来；窗外，白雪如火山灰般肆意飞舞，其中一片不顾融化的危险兀自落在她的肩头；一头棕色的长发被严谨的手法盘在脑后，闪耀着夜露似的斑驳柔光；嘴唇弯成了微笑的形状，但那双眼睛又用一种弗拉霍·布科瓦克式的冷漠回望着画布外的观赏者，好似在告诉他们——她没有在笑，因为这个世界上没有什么事物再值得她欢笑，因为她已下定决心要离开这个家。  
“好吧，那请告诉她，我们马上就到。”话音未落，女人离开了画布中那间坐落于伊斯坦布尔卡辛帕夏区的无名小屋，沿着楼梯，仿佛一个向疾病屈服的老人，一步一步缓缓地走了下来。  
“Anna，”她们之间仅有数步之遥，却宛如隔着一条巨大的、永远无法被跨过的河流；一时半会儿，她们谁也没有想过要迈开步子朝对方走去。或许她们知道，曾经存在于她们之间最美好的温情已经如同指缝中的泥土、在生活的颠簸中流散了；她们默默地端详彼此，祈祷着躲藏在爱背后的并非是恨、而是虚无。那女人像一只奄奄一息的天鹅，笑容如同一道伤口在她脸上绽开，“这就是那位你多次提到的Bernadotte女士？”  
她抢在Anna之前，平静地回答道：“能够见到您是我的荣幸，夫人。”那之后，她再也听不见Anna说了些什么；她只是那样静默地看着、听着，僵硬地走着、附和着，思维却早已停滞。她望着伯爵夫人的背影，心想，她与十四年前离开时没有太大的变化，一样的悲伤、一样的故作冷淡、一样的不顾一切想要逃离，只不过这一次再也没有广阔的天地可供她庇护了、再也没有另一扇破败的房门可供她决绝地掩上了、再也没有一个孤零零的孩子坐在冰冷的台阶上可供她无情地忽视了。她甚至在想，此刻她会不会如午夜自噩梦中惊醒那般骤然想起父亲？她会不会倚靠在某面如蛇一样将尾端没入黑暗的长墙边时，仿佛受到撕咬似的突然想起那个生前寂寂无名、穷困潦倒、以至于最终只能向死亡屈服的男人？她会不会想起她？她会在心中大声地呼唤她的名字吗？她呼唤她的名字时会一如呼唤Anna那样、充满和煦与柔情吗？  
真是奇怪，她暗暗思忖，这个抛弃了自己的女人近在眼前，可自己心里竟没有半点恨意：是因为她深爱着Anna，所以才会在与过去对峙时坦然放下仇恨吗？还是因为她犯下了不可饶恕的过错，所以只能将过去所经历的困苦与羞辱以及来之不易的自尊统统偿还给罪恶？  
伯爵夫人与她始终保持着两到三步的距离，同Anna故作亲热地谈起天气、学校、朋友以及......她。她听得出来，那可有可无的对话与其说是母女间的攀谈，倒不如说更像是一种诱饵：通过反复确认那些她熟悉万分的历史与信息，好让她也参与到她们的交谈中来。她明白，伯爵夫人想借此提醒她：她们是纯粹的陌生人，她们的相识也与绝大多数陌生人没有区别；此前从未涉足彼此的生活，此后亦不会有任何交集。  
她们各怀心事、忧心忡忡地经过被森森月色侵占的长廊，仿佛有一支看不见的行刑队正尾随其后。她能感觉到来自长廊一侧的墙壁上那些不怀好意、企图追根究底的目光：弗兰克·考珀那面带笑容的长发公主、艾德温·布拉德菲尔威严的持剑天使、弗洛伦斯·史茂娴静的红发新娘、亨利·斯托克钟爱的但丁、伦勃朗那位怀抱着孩子的西姆昂、弗兰斯·哈尔斯那群神情肃穆的士兵以及阿尔弗雷德·德勒那条宛如不可一世的大人物般正襟危坐的斗牛犬......他们那些五颜六色、被厚重颜料压抑得了无生气的眼珠子里无一例外、纷纷折射出嘲讽与鄙夷的冷光；他们集体讥笑她的幼稚：竟会对挑战命运抱有不切实际的幻想。她木然地承受着这些充满恶意的窥视，似乎已经在无声驱逐中远离了真实世界，变成了一个在黝黑的思维之海漫无目的、趁波逐浪的水手；手中的六分仪早已朽坏；曾经为她指明方向的星斗皆为迷雾吞噬。在无风也无浪、犹如幽冥般阒静的海面上，她举目远眺，目及之处唯有无穷无尽、无遮无掩的黑暗；而在光明也无力击破的黑暗背后，是她曾经向往的生活：她不曾来到维斯比，而是在瓦伦纳的庄园内守着如常的生活、期盼少女的归来；她的姓氏不曾受到唾弃与诅咒；她只是一个遭父母抛弃的普通孩子；她的苦难不比他人多；她的悲伤亦是如此。  
她在恍惚与茫然中落座，甚至没来得及多看阿尔伯特伯爵一眼、没来得及听清Anna对她父母以及她的介绍、没来得及抚平情绪礼貌地作答；她像是于多年前那样、孤身漫步在混乱的伊斯坦布尔，周遭遍布着一知半解的叫骂、难以看懂的报纸、互相推搡的人群、在海报上被刺瞎双眼的三流女演员、自战争年代遗留至今的巨大废墟......她浑浑噩噩地避开所有人的脚印，想要徒步前往机场见一见母亲，却最终迷失了方向。她木讷地坐在那儿，像极了一块风化的石头，又像一滩死寂的泥沼；她愣愣地听着阿尔伯特伯爵抑扬顿挫、浑厚愉悦的嗓音，还有伯爵夫人如三角铃般时不时插入的、简洁干脆的短句；看着Anna藏在桌布下、放在膝头上那攥得越来越紧的手指；她悄然伸出手，像同谋犯一样与它们紧紧相拥。  
“不知您父亲从事何种职业？”冗长的客套过后，伯爵饶有兴致地问道。  
“他是一位画家。”抛出这句话时，她没有看向伯爵夫人，只是注视着表情里充满惊奇的Anna。她尽量用最温柔的目光吻过少女的嘴角。  
“哪位画家？”伯爵全然没有注意到妻子制止他继续问下去的眼神，“不瞒您说，我妻子对艺术了解颇深，兴许她认识您父亲，没准还收藏了几幅画。”他打趣地瞧了自己的夫人一眼，伯爵夫人立刻戴上了“我赞成这种说法”的笑容面具。  
“她当然认识，”她用所有人都听不见的声音喃喃低语。随后，她抬起头，望向一旁正努力保持微笑的伯爵夫人，“或许这么说过于狂妄，但从结果上来看，我父亲与弗兰斯、梵高、约翰内斯这些人没什么区别，被命运与生活这两只猛兽穷追不舍，以致穷困潦倒、从未得志。说出来您可能会发笑，他是一个连自己以及家人都没法养活的可悲男人，然而这个男人却立志成为一名传世画家。我想，哪怕阿里斯托芬也断然不会写出如此荒谬可笑的桥段，他却毫不犹豫地挥笔写就，就好像驱使他活下来的不是人间烟火、不是面包与糖，而是体内的狂热激情。他没有念过一天书，当同龄人在贝尤鲁的高等学校高举着培根、马克思、陀思妥耶夫斯基的书，与学校外那群胡儒非教派信徒、保守党党徒以及借着自由民主名号胡作非为的地痞流氓、为了那个没落已久的国家与它的未来唇枪舌战之时，是他那位贩卖私烟的叔父教会了他读书写字；他没有学过一天绘画，当艾瑞克·费舍尔罗斯科、卢西安·弗洛伊德、约翰·柯林或崭露头角、或声名鹊起时，是伊斯坦布尔街头那些颜色褪尽的海报、二手书店里那些无人问津的画册以及一位双目失明、以乞讨为生的细密画家教会了他如何运笔。或许这样说显得有些失礼，但我时常会有一种错觉，仿佛，在我父亲身上，孤儿这种身份也存在着某种秘而不宣的世袭传统：他在十四岁时因为战争成为了无父无母的孤儿，然后又在我年满十四岁时将这个头衔如释重负地抛给了我。”她沉默片刻，迎着伯爵夫人复杂而愁怨的视线继续说道，“这样一个无父无母、在生存线上苦苦挣扎的穷苦小子，居然爱上了一位与他身份悬殊的富家千金。”接着，她换上了一种戏谑的调子，好似在朗读阿里斯托芬的喜剧，“您不妨想想看，一个是在阴沟里长大却不知天高地厚渴望光明的老鼠，一个是在森林中沐浴鸟语花香不知险恶为何物的天鹅，这种在童话故事中方能获得幸福的组合会有怎样的结局岂非一目了然？没错，他一生中唯一的爱情始终得不到祝福——倘若您是那位富家千金的父亲，大概也会作出同样的选择——而他的事业也从未取得任何进展：一开始偶尔有批评家用不屑一顾的笔调对他品头论足；对此，他一笑了之，并坚信自己终会获得他们的肯定；但渐渐地，他被遗忘了，他像一只对危险浑然不觉的青蛙，直到生活的铁壁将他的世界彻底封闭、才陡然意识到最可怕的那部分已悄无声息地钻入了他的皮肤当中。我父亲曾很喜欢帕慕克，特别是那一句‘所有不幸中，最悲哀的不是年华老去，不是娇容不再，也不是失去丈夫或生活贫穷，而是生活中不再有任何人羡慕你’。我想，我父亲这种历经困苦的人或许会对这句话领悟得格外深刻：不再有人羡慕你，也就不再有人记得你。我们不能否认，每个人或多或少希望自己能够被他人记得，哪怕只是极小一部分，哪怕成千上百的句子中只有一个属于我们的单词，哪怕这个单词只存在于某个人某次绝无仅有的酒后胡言当中......无论多么冠冕堂皇，无论多么渺小卑微，我们都希望自己存在过：不是在自己孤独而荒芜的世界里、而是在他人匆匆而逝的时光中留下过自己的影子。但我父亲就这样被他曾经为之神往、为之奋斗的世界一声不吭地遗弃了，没有任何征兆，亦没有任何波澜，宛如这个世界漫不经心地翻过了一页无关紧要的内容；除了他的妻子与女儿，再也没有人批评他、嘲笑他、关注他，仿佛他从来不曾出现过一般；对于一个艺术家来说，这是最可怕的地方，他正在被遗忘绞杀；他的才华不是金子，而是杂乱小巷中遭人践踏的泥沙；他志存高远，却无法为家人带来幸福。正因为如此，他与他的妻子从最开始志同道合的喜悦不可避免地走向了貌合神离的寡欢；同样因为如此，他的妻子、我的母亲在看不到任何希望后最终选择抛弃了他、还有我。”这时，她看到了Anna泫然欲泣的双眼、隐隐抽动的双颊，她多想在此刻拥抱她的少女啊，多想将她的痛苦统统只说给她一个人听啊。她想，Anna会怎样安慰她呢？会默默流泪还是会嚎啕大哭？她会扑过来吻她吗？一定会。因为她是那样喜欢接吻的孩子，就好像能从与她的亲吻中获得无穷的力量。但她知道，再也不会有那个机会了，“我父亲从未责怪过我的母亲，所以我也不会责怪她，因为一个女人为了一段注定毫无结果的爱情，勇敢、甚至有些鲁莽地耗费了十多年的青春，她付出的代价已经足够惨痛。我想，神也不会责怪她。”  
“您刚刚提到了弗兰斯、梵高以及约翰内斯，那么您父亲......”  
“是的，他发了疯，随即死了，就在他妻子离开的当天夜里。他就是那位死于自杀的Agnarr。可笑的是他生前名不经传、甚至饱受批评，死后却被大书特书、获得无数殊荣；那些在他活着的时候被批评家斥责为闹剧似的无聊下流的作品，在一年后仿佛考古学家挖掘出来的稀世珍宝那般受人欣赏、备受吹捧。”她用轻快的语气诉说着一个人追求自尊却最终毁灭的无尽哀愁，“如您所见，这之后的一切便如同大仲马的小说、带着些许顺理成章的浪漫色彩，他遗留下来的画作最终成为了我的财富，这也是为何我能够随心所欲、浪迹天涯的缘故；可这些财富，上帝在他生前无论如何也不肯施舍给他半分；这些财富，哪怕只有一丁点儿的肯定也好，恰恰是他生前最需要的东西，恰恰是挽救他生命最宝贵的火种。”  
“这真是悲伤的故事。”伯爵叹道，“上帝偶一为之的恶作剧、哪怕无伤大雅，对于我们这些肉体凡胎而言，也往往是深切的苦难。有时我们很难理解他唇边的笑容究竟是出于悲天悯人的同情、还是出于凌驾一切的嘲弄。”他致歉般举起手边的酒杯，“敬您才华横溢、桀骜不屈的父亲。”他们同时放下酒杯后，伯爵又问道，“您此后寻找过您的母亲吗？”  
“没有，”她摇头，“哪怕有万分之一的机会能够见到她，我也不会那样做；因为我们曾一同生活在那道忽视与淡漠的阴影下，我们也曾一同经历过徒留遗憾的离别之苦。任何一个聪明人都不会允许自己在同样的错误上摔倒两次。”她别过脸，对伯爵夫人一字一句地说道，“只是我不知道，她在新的家庭里是否会偶尔如同回想一则童话故事那样、忆起那段最终惨败于现实之手的爱情？那个坐在台阶上苦苦挽留她的瘦小孩子是否会偶尔会在午夜时分划着一艘蓝色小船驶入她奔腾翻涌的记忆之海？请您别误会，我不过是好奇罢了。我希望她不会想起那一切，我希望她能够像我一样、彻底逃离那段过往。”  
这场让除伯爵以外的所有人味同嚼蜡的晚宴、最终在众人的叹息与哀思中无疾而终。就在她准备起身告辞一瞬间，伯爵夫人一改往日的文雅、似是鼓足勇气要向上帝袒露罪行一般大步走到她身旁。起初几个字她吐得那样迂缓、好像它们会将她犹如一叶扁舟的嘴唇灼伤，“Bernadotte女士，”自伯爵夫人口中弹出的音节如同数发子弹、刹那间击穿了她的心脏，“您父亲是一位非常优秀的画家，作为一名艺术爱好者以及收藏家，我对他的画作十分感兴趣，您介意与我多谈谈您父亲吗？”  
她深深地看了眼强装镇定的伯爵夫人，突然发现富裕的生活并没能使她逃过岁月的鞭挞：她的神情不再灵动，声音也不再清澈，举止稳重得一如所有抛弃梦想的人那般暮气沉沉，措辞得体得宛如通篇使用奢华辞藻写就的谎言。她看到无法言明的疲惫、固执而残忍地在那张韶华已逝的白皙脸庞上留下了细微的足印：她在那些微小的裂痕上看到了惊涛怒浪、也看到了风和万里；看到了昔日的葳蕤，也看到了如今的萧瑟；看到了岁月的荏苒，也看到了时光的凝结；就在那一刻，她倏然意识到， _她不是她的母亲，已经很久很久了_ 。她像个礼貌的客人那样自然地朝主人伸出胳膊，让伯爵夫人倚住她的肩膀，如同一对失散多年的姐妹、拾级而下，并肩走向屋外的花园。  
甫一进入那座于月光下呈现出冷冽阴郁气息的墨色迷宫，伯爵夫人便立刻松开了她的手。  
“您已经告诉Anna一切了吗？”在夜色的掩护下，她再也不用收敛自己的惊慌失措，但她依然不敢大声说话。当她蓦然发现自己竟用这般疏离的态度质疑自己的女儿时，不免羞愧万分地垂下头。她低声说道，“我很抱歉，Elsa。我不该那样对你。”  
她曾无数次想象过她们重逢后的场景，也曾提笔写过不下二十次她们多年后第一次对话时的开头：您好；您好，请问您是？一位被您家蔷薇吸引过来的过路客；是吗？请您别觉得突兀，我总觉得您有些眼熟，我们在哪儿见过面吗？没有，我今天头一回来到这儿。恕我冒昧，我想向您买一朵花儿，可以吗？我很抱歉，孩子，我养育它们不是为了贩卖，而是出于喜爱。不过，既然您如此喜欢它，我便送您一朵好了......那些会出现在电影、戏剧、小说里的二流桥段、时常会在她的脑海中不请自来；或诙谐、或无奈、或平淡无奇、或不了了之，但没有哪一种是现在这种生分与怨恨交织的模样。 _是什么让我们发生了改变？_ 她想， _是我们都太想将令人不快的往事当做某个可以付之一笑的故事、从而轻松地把生活强加给我们的屈辱自身上彻底剥离吗？_ 在如山中迷雾般的黑夜里，她始终看不清那张沐浴在因树墙阻隔而失去亮泽的月光下的脸。于是她平静地开了口，“夫人，”她的声音轻柔得仿佛岑寂的飞雪，缓缓飘向伯爵夫人，“我不会破坏您来之不易的幸福。今夜我会出现在这儿不过是源自一个巧合。我曾以为这种巧合是可以避免的、是不会发生的：因为于上帝而言，我们与街边某张刷上新漆的长椅并无二致，我们的伤痛也不会比它饱经风雨的划痕更加醒目；我们时常认为自己很特别，但只有当我们仰望星空，才会发现我们并非如自己想象的那般独一无二，我们不过是数以万计的风沙与星辰中、最微不足道的那一颗。同样地，我也曾以为这世间没有那么多巧合供我们娱乐：所谓的巧合与我们的思维方式、习惯喜好密不可分，它们的细枝末节如同植物的根系那般深入了我们的骨髓，所以它们其实是注定发生的必然。我曾以为我能够逃开这样的命运，不是在对彼此的怨艾中相逢，而是像真正的陌生人那样相互致意、问好、然后分开：我们甚至不会想起来对方的模样，因为我们早已习惯在被改写得面目全非的记忆中寻找闪光的片段，而那些片段中的我们早已不是我们。可现在，站在这儿与您如此交谈，让我不由得意识到，也许巧合是存在的；因为对一个孤独的上帝来说，为他的羔羊量身定制所谓的‘巧合’是他在看不到尽头的寂寞里能找到的唯一乐趣；他俯瞰因他而起、腐败且错乱的世界，训诫到了嘴边却已无人再听，因此他只能像个疯子一样一遍又一遍地对自己述说，对那些寥寥无几、尚能听到他只言片语的人们述说。我们不幸地听到了，所以也将不幸地承担他的罪恶。”她深吸一口气，不再缓慢地阐述，而是仿佛要为这一切下个结论那般快速说道，“夫人，请您不用担心，我什么也没有对Anna提起，因为在踏入这间将困锁我一生的牢笼前，我对她、对您一无所知。我向您保证，我会在今晚离开，您永远不会再见到我。”  
“Elsa，”又是一阵漫长而窒息的沉默轰隆而过，伯爵夫人颤抖着说道，“Anna是你的妹妹。”  
“我知道，夫人。”  
“不，你不知道。”她的语气是那样决然，像一个土耳其骑兵挥舞着弯刀、要在这至暗一刻与过去彻底决裂，“她与你一样，是Agnarr的孩子。”她没有再说下去。  
她们一并望向冷寂的幽蓝夜空，凝视着缓缓荡开的白色月华，感受着浓稠得仿佛熔岩似的悲哀。可她们的表情又是那样恬静，好像先前那些会引发地震、将人卷入绝望的对话从未发生，那些使人神经紧绷的震颤不过是一个气泡碎裂的余波，那些擅自闯入她们生活的悲戚仅仅是土耳其人茶余饭后的低俗笑话，那些令人黯然垂泪的故事只是成百上千部低俗小说中互相抄袭的内容罢了。末了，她对伯爵夫人说道：“在我离开前，我有一个请求、一个无论如何也需要您亲自完成它的请求。”  
“是什么？我的孩子。”那是时隔十四年后，她第一次这样温情脉脉地叫她。  
“请您告诉Anna一切、所有的一切；就在今晚，就在您走出这座花园、回到那栋充满温馨与无辜的房子里后，将一切都告诉她。别再对她隐瞒、别再试图欺骗她，夫人。”多年后，她翻遍记忆所有的角落，也无法记起在那个月夜里、自己是否最终如第一次与母亲别离时那样暗自垂泪，但她仍希望自己那样做了，因为那会是她最后一次为母亲哭泣，“别让她为了一个本不该发生的错误以及由此而来的分离自责一生。”  
“我会的，孩子。”这一回，Elsa看清了伯爵夫人眼中含着的泪水，那是告别的喜悦？还是坦白的恐惧？“我会。”  
“ _愿没有一颗星燃烧你的剪影，愿没有一个神记得你的姓名，愿你走过的地方甚至没有风_ 。”她像个即将奔赴未知前程的士兵那样挺直躯干；十四年后她们将再度离别，只是这一次她再也不会凝神回望了。“ _为你，我将创造一个清纯的日子，自由得像风并周而复始，如同绽开的浪花重重_ ① _。_ ”她指着那副半身像所在的方向说道，“在您身后窗棂下方的阴影中、在那层能用小刀轻易刮开的靛青下，他写下了您最爱的诗；他本想当面向您道别，可最终没能鼓起勇气。”  
“我知道。”幽夜如同一副面纱笼罩在伯爵夫人的脸上，让她好似那副肖像画那般从容地站在那儿，但它没能藏住她的哽咽，“我知道。”  
“现在终于轮到我了。”她说。仿佛一个七百年后终于蹒跚着走出伊斯坦布尔那条阴湿幽谧的地下隧道、重获光明与真理的犹太人，又仿佛决意舍弃荣誉成为鞑迦尔、用血肉拯救愚昧同胞的马赫迪，“ _我的悲伤并不强烈，我的喜悦也不长久_ ② _；我们分手时踏上七条路，回家的路却只有一条_ ③ _。_ 愿您拥有灿烂的清晨，愿您拥有美好的夜晚，愿您在如灿烂千阳的落叶中找到一个又一个炽烈弥久的盛夏，愿您从此拥有渗透所有季节的永恒之秋④。”  
她不记得自己是如何离开的：或者，这个夜晚是一场既没有精彩开头、也不存在遗憾结尾的梦境，以致我们不约而同地选择了快速遗忘；或者，命运是一部起承转合过于分明、将要贯穿我们一生的漫长电影，以致我们在有限的清醒时分、只愿意记得那些值得回味或令人唏嘘的部分；又或者，生活是如此庞大而繁杂，以致我们如沧海一粟的短暂生命始终无法完整地记住它。她只记得九月的维斯比在那一夜罕见地下起了大雨，那是毫无征兆且一别往日的滂沱，似乎要将这座小城淹没；而她的少女犹如初经风雪的雏鸟，浑身湿透、瑟瑟发抖地站在她的门口。  
她们俩谁也没有出声，仿佛但凡有人发出声音，它们便会像无政府主义者那样将整个世界当做街道两边高大通透的橱窗统统砸碎；她们像是两个走过了迢迢旅途，于莽莽荒野中不期而遇的精灵，然而谁也没有展露喜悦之情，谁也没有表达思乡之意，在二人眼神游移不定的交互间反而弥漫着一种为了隐瞒惧怕而产生的宁静。但她早该想到，Anna永远会是她们当中更加勇敢的那一个——那双曾几何时给予她无限温柔、此刻柔弱依旧的手臂牢牢地抱住了她。  
她默然良久，终归还是轻轻推开了少女的拥抱。她像一个即将坠入梦乡的人，在睡意来临前仍意图用最大的力量迫使自己保持清醒。“不，Anna，你不懂。我们......我们不能再这样了。”  
“为什么？”少女的双眼宛如尚未成形的行星，可怕而坚定的光芒自深处闪烁。  
“我们有着同一个父亲和母亲。我们之间的那种关系......”她紧紧地抓着手中那支钢笔，仿佛即将失明之人抓着她最后的光明，“......已经变得太可怕了。”  
“可怕？”Anna的表情里有着她从未见过的狂热与坦诚，“不，那并不可怕。你才是不懂的那一个，Elsa。”  
“你在说些什么？”她开始不由自主地朝后退去，目光、身体、思维......一种长久以来形成的本能迫使她逃离；然而她每后退一步，Anna便前进一步。  
“你知道我在说什么！”Anna愤怒地喊道，“我在说你才是那个自顾自蒙蔽双眼、不愿意接受现实的人！你明明知道，我站在这儿的意义，却只想无视它；你明明知道，最可怕的不是我们之间不能被他人知晓的关系，而是即便我知道了一切，我还是那么爱你。不，我甚至更爱你了！就因为你是我该死的姐姐！”  
“Anna，”她慌乱地逃避着少女不断想要握紧她的手指，“这都是我的错。是我，给你灌输了那些不好的念头。”  
“你错了，姐姐。”她将那个揭示了她们可怕命运的词吐得格外清晰，“你只给我灌输了一样东西，那就是爱。你对我的爱，和我对你的爱，它不会因为我们身上流着同样的、罪恶的血而改变。”她说，“你的眼里充满了痛苦，你不会说出来，也不会告诉我；因为你觉得我是你的责任、你的罪过。你害怕那些痛苦，却又坚持要独自面对，因为你想为了所有人奋不顾身。可我偏不让你这样做，我要盯着它们看，让你再也没法隐藏它们。”她伸出手，一把捉住她姐姐的衣襟，她受够了她躲躲藏藏、期期艾艾的模样，“说你爱我，Elsa。我知道你还爱我。”  
她彻底绝望了：绝望于她无法反驳少女所说的每一句话；绝望于她无力从这份为人不齿的爱意中挣脱；绝望于她与她一样，不仅没有从这场使生活偏离正轨的混乱风暴逃离，反而越陷越深；绝望于上帝毫无怜悯的残酷、执意要见到罪恶之种生根发芽的疯狂。她锁上房门，仿佛将自己的一生锁进了一个星芒流泻的抽屉，那儿有一份沾满泪痕的告别、一封不会被寄出的情书、一张记录着关于少女点点滴滴的清单、一本记载着她们喜怒哀乐的相册以及一枚戒指、一朵永不凋零的睡莲......她难舍难分地看了它们最后一眼，“是的，我爱你，一如你爱我那般，但我不会让你被我困在受诅咒的命运之中。Anna，你值得拥有更好的人生。”说完，她永远地阖上了它。  
  
当故事如同那个盛放着璀璨星光却终被无奈埋葬的抽屉那般沦入结局的黑暗时，我与那姑娘好一阵子无从言语。我曾听过很多个故事：为了爱情一掷千金、却最终被爱情毁灭的男人；爱上了一位特立独行的姑娘、却羞于承认以致悔恨终生的贵族青年；某个国家唯一读过《追忆似水年华》并将自己幻想成普鲁斯特与阿尔贝蒂娜、却被人用无知与漫不经心嘲弄至死的老记者；无人相信他的吹嘘、却在死后变成了鱼的老人；用严厉与专制教导儿子、却于儿子的死亡中幡然醒悟的父亲；没有犯下任何罪过、却昂然受刑的罪犯；被嫉妒扭曲蒙蔽、选择杀死无辜妻子的将军；临时图书管理员；崇高的私生子；孤独岛；纪尧姆；爱丽丝；安德烈；鲍比；阿夏......但还没有哪一个故事令我感到如此怅然若失，或许因为我知道，它不是虚构的，而是发生在我眼前；或许因为我知道，自己与她一样，也爱上那位红发少女；或许因为我知道，这样一个挑战世俗准则的故事注定不能拥有一个圆满结局。  
“感谢您能听完这个冗长而无趣的故事。”仿佛为了缓解我的悲伤那般，她微微一笑，打破了沉默的僵局，“这个故事您还喜欢吗？”  
我该如何回答呢？是否所有的喜欢都有遗憾？是否所有的爱情都不美满？是否我们热爱悲剧远胜于喜剧，正因为它们给我们留下了一片想要为其大书特书却又无从下笔的留白？我费了很大的力气才想到如何开口，却没有直接回答她的问题，我说：“我希望她能够像卡利普，最终成为耶拉。”  
我想她一定明白了我的意思，但她板起面孔、像个权威学者那样严肃而固执地反驳道，“如果您是这个故事中那位年长者，我想您也会与她做出同样的抉择。”  
我倏地站起身，仿佛被人戳到了内心的痛处那般、仿佛被人看穿了自己的虚伪与懦弱那般来回踱步。“是，您说得没错，我也许会那样做。但接下来的话，是我作为一名读者、一个听故事的陌生人发自肺腑的想法；请您相信，它绝没有被虚伪的道德粉饰过。我希望故事里那位波瑞阿斯的痛苦过去已随故事飘走；我希望那位故事的所有者最终成为了故事里的那个人，而故事里的那个人则成为了真正的她；我希望她与她的少女最终代替我们、逃离世俗的枷锁与虚言，因为我们深知自己再也没有机会逃走，于是便想将那对尚未腐坏的希望之翼托付于他人。”  
“您瞧，我们总是这么善于劝解别人。”她的笑容里忽然有了一丝调皮。  
“因为这就是我们的生存之道，”我说，“因为我们知道生活不是二进制，没有既定的算法，也不存在一秒便能解开的答案；它更像是波函数，当我们停下奔跑、认真地观测它，它才会坍缩成当下的真实面目，而这张面孔不过是它巨大无朋的身躯中极小的一部分；因为从我们诞生的那一刻起，身边便充满了时间、空间、伦理、道德、文学、艺术......这些奇妙的混沌吸引子，没有人知道它们会以何种形式、何种角度进入我们、塑造我们，因此人生会形成何种图案并不完全取决于我们自身；上一秒被定义为不合理的事物，或许下一秒就变成了‘存在即合理’；所以我们会做出正确的选择，偶尔也会错得离谱。正因为我们会不可避免地在吸引子的驱使下犯错，所以我们必须穷尽一生去寻找何为‘正确’；正因为未来的容颜将始终笼罩在未知的迷雾之下，所以哪怕伤痕累累、我们也必须咬着牙去寻觅能够让自己恍然大悟的那一瞬间：到那时我们才能心平气和地对自己说一句，为了拯救自己，我已竭尽全力。”  
阳光犹如金色的大理石柱，将候机厅半透明的穹顶如伞一般撑开。我们再一次耽溺于沉默带给我们心灵上的平和；她蹙眉深思，如同世界已经化作静止于半空的茫茫尘海；而我凝视着她，如同一个笨拙的学徒、想要将她的模样以及她记忆中红发少女的模样刻入脑海。直至广播里传来了登机提示。  
“您准备去哪儿？”我拿起搭在椅背上的风衣，问她。  
“实际上，在讲述这个故事前，我还没想好去哪儿。不过现在，我想去伊斯坦布尔，”但她的双眼并没有如她所说的那般看向南方，而是朝着东面若有所思，“去看看贝尤鲁的菩提树是否已经变得像柏林街道那般整齐，去看看博普鲁斯海峡那些因原油泄漏而产生的彩虹还是否存在，去看看这个世界是否还有着某个人的容身之所。”  
“那么，祝您好运。”  
“谢谢，”她露出一个令我毕生难忘的笑容；那一刻，我仿佛在她身上见到了那位素未蒙面、却深深吸引我的红发少女。“也祝您好运。”  
  
那之后，我回到了伊斯坦布尔。与我离开时相比，这儿没有发生太多变化：历史遗迹与杂乱废墟仍然一道在永远也不会点亮这座城市的阳光下共枕同眠；世俗与宗教依旧如同两条游荡的野狗、互相撕咬，誓要在混乱不堪的人界分个高下；人们似乎不再会为了嫉妒或是虚妄的荣誉野蛮地拔刀相向，但并不是因为文明使他们发生了改变，而是因为那些狗崽子们学会了用绳子、麻醉剂、手术刀、法律文书以及无声手枪优雅而合法地进行谋杀。只有一样事物发生了改变，那就是我自己：在有勇气去见我的马尔科之前，我干回了老本行；一如我刚入行时那样，每天不知疲惫地穿梭于为了生计强颜欢笑的妓女、洋溢着快乐笑容的服务员、时刻关注着中东局势的公交司机、为杀人犯费心辩护的律师以及每天准时打开清真寺大门迎接晨祷众人、却抱怨在人潮中从来见不到年轻人的年迈阿訇之间，倾听他们为我讲述那些或离奇、或欢乐、或淡而无味、或天马行空的故事；我仍会兴致勃勃地询问故事的细节，观察他们的表情，探寻其中的秘密，找出存在的意义；只是我不再愤懑不平，不再心忧如焚，不再固执己见，不再为了一个观点或者一个错误大声驳斥对方，因为我希望曾经的我如同故事里的我一样在尾声的句号中随风而逝，而故事里的我将代替我走完剩下的漫漫路途。  
那段日子里，我时常会在周末爬上宣礼塔的顶端，遥望着东升西落的太阳为所有的房顶染上白霜似的光芒；我不断地思考，自己为何会对那个女人说出那番大逆不道、甚至会被宗教人士斥责为“会下地狱”的话语。时至今日，当我走进路边的电话亭、感受着伊斯坦布尔的寒冬如同镣铐一般锁住我的双脚时，当我拿起话筒、像个伤寒病人哆哆嗦嗦地拨通了我在梦中重复过无数遍的号码时，我才有了答案：我们聆听他人的故事，为之感叹，为之愤怒，为之悲伤，但我们其实心不在焉；我们总会在故事进行到一半的时候联想到自己，并反问自己：是否会作出与主角迥然不同的选择？是否也与主角一样或者超越了主角的局限性、鼓足勇气做出改变、做出反抗？不，不会；不，没有。我们这样回答道。可我们总能将温柔的话语付与他人；我们总能通过头头是道的语言展现我们似乎用不完的勇气与毅力；我们总能在言之凿凿的辩论中论证所有人都应当是悍不畏死的英雄与殉道者；我们分明没有足够的力量支撑起看上去总是摇摇欲坠、每时每刻都试图将我们砸得头破血流的懦弱，却可以用无畏的姿态激励他人前行：或许因为我们知道，当有一天我们再也坚持不住、即将落入深渊的时候，他们会紧紧地握住我们的手，一如我们曾经以同样的方式向他们递出双手那样；或许因为我们知道，自己是如此弱小，注定只能在他人的故事里汲取力量；或许因为我们知道，只有在那一刻，我们才真正地挣脱了这副丑陋的枷锁。  
我想，有时，我们需要相信，会有那样一个人，在正确的时间以正确的方式出现在我们面前，勇敢地将我们自生活的泥淖中拯救出来；有时，我们需要相信，哪怕在最为艰难、最为绝望、最为虚弱的境地，我们仍然能够全力以赴、去爱一个人。  
电话在响，我的心在跳。我担心接电话的人会是卡蜜拉，那样我便有可能再也听不到马尔科的声音了。当那声“咔嗒”像一扇门那样打开时，从门口走出来的人并不是她。  
“嗨，爸爸。”电流声并没有削弱马尔科清脆而狡黠的笑声。  
“嗨，马尔科。”我怯生生地叫了他的名字，“你怎么知道是我？”  
“因为只有你会用公共电话，因为你怕妈妈见到你的号码就直接挂断，不是吗？”他说，“其实，因为我也一直在等你的电话。”  
“没错。”他的声音变得低沉，他的语言富有逻辑；听上去他的确如我所想那般、成为了一个真正的男子汉；而且在这过程中他没有因愤怒而失去自我，没有因沮丧而丢失主见，没有因虚荣而随波逐流。我为他感到高兴。  
“马尔科，你在跟谁说话？”卡蜜拉也像过去一样、略带冷漠地挤进了我们的对话；只不过，她的声音遥远而空洞，仿佛一台正在自说自话的答录机。  
“是拉米图，妈妈。”马尔科的回答十分真诚且自然，没有一点破绽。  
“那个家里经营着西装店的犹太男孩吗？”  
“是的，妈妈。”  
“记得替我向他妈妈道声好。”  
“好的，妈妈，”他装模作样地说道，“拉米图，妈妈让我向你妈妈道声好。”  
“想跟我吃顿饭吗？”我已经很久没有听到过自己的笑声，因此惊讶于它也会如此爽朗，“我知道你能逃过妈妈的封锁、悄悄地溜出来。”  
“当然，拉米图上校，”他愉快地接受了这个挑战，“二等兵马尔科一定不辱使命。”  
没多久，马尔科便戴着我买给他的那顶仿苏联红军军帽，迈着从电视上学来的、不怎么标准的步伐自那栋仿佛愁眉苦脸的老太婆似的楼房里走了出来。当见到彼此因寒冷而扭得颇为滑稽的脸时，我们俩同时放声大笑；我们像朋友一样拥抱在一块儿，也分不清究竟是因为太冷，还是因为太高兴。  
我带他去了我们曾经常光顾的那家餐厅，马尔科很喜欢那里的肉饭和酸奶冻，还有长得颇似熟透葡萄、总是笑容可掬的穆斯塔法先生。他一边拨拉着食物，一边央求我给他讲个故事——那是他很小的时候便养成的习惯；他说优美的故事总能使人食欲大增。于是，我为他复述了奥斯陆机场那个金发女人为我述说的故事。  
“你觉得她们应该在一起吗？”我见他听得一脸入迷，因此决定问问他的看法，“......那对姐妹。”我特意向他强调她们之间禁忌的身份，是为了防止他被那些动人情节所左右、从而失去自己的判断能力，以致言不由衷。  
他想了想，叼着勺子说道：“昨天我去了外婆家，她像以往那样在桌上摆了很多糖渍栗子和酸奶糖，外公说那是她熬夜为我准备的糖果，我很高兴，所以把自己撑得像只大象。但外婆每次笑眯眯地往我手里塞糖果时，她总会说‘好吃吗？好吃就多吃点，奥尔罕’‘喜欢吗？喜欢就多吃点，奥尔罕’。”  
“那你纠正她了吗？”我知道他不喜欢他那位又高又壮、总爱欺负他的表兄。  
“没有。”他笑嘻嘻地说道。  
“为什么？”他故意只说一半，就是为了让我向他虚心求教。我如他所愿。  
“因为外公说，当错误足够美丽、足够甜蜜、足够善良，那么，它也是一朵花儿。美丽、甜蜜、善良的花儿不该被愚蠢的山羊给吃掉。”  
我揉了揉他剪得很短的头发，提醒他别让食物冷掉。  
几天后，我与马尔科再次来到这家饭店时，饭店老板、从小便与我熟识的穆斯塔法先生走了过来。他看上去还是那么年轻、那么热爱微笑。他说：“杰姆，有你的信。”接着，递给我一张明信片。  
我疑惑地接了过来——那是一张手工制作的明信片，正面除了一张描绘意大利风土人情的邮票、一行我时常用来作为通讯地址的饭店名称以及一串属于我的名字外，没有寄信者的任何信息；而在它的背面，一幅极具印象派特色的水彩画映入眼帘：金发的波瑞阿斯怀抱着红发的俄里蒂亚，正飞过蔚蓝的斯卡格拉克海峡。  
“爸爸，是什么？”马尔科好奇地伸过脑袋，指着她们问道。  
“北风神娶到了她的新娘。”我微笑着看向窗外了无纤尘的天空，“那朵花儿没有葬身羊腹。”  
  
  
①出自索菲娅·安德雷森《愿没有一颗星星》  
②出自胡达·巴拉卡特《幻想的人》  
③出自阿维拉汉·本·伊扎克《孤独的人们说》  
④出自阿多尼斯《短章集锦》“冬是孤独，夏是离别，春是两者之间的桥梁，唯独秋，渗透所有季节。”  
  



End file.
